Pirate of Japan
by Kazunours
Summary: Ueda Tatsuya est un assassin engagé par la Guilde pour tuer une capitaine pirate dont l'existence représente un problème. Mais lorsque cette capitaine se révèle être un capitaine et Tegoshi Yuya qui plus est, rien ne se passe plus comme prévu. Pairing : TegoDa


Tapi dans les ombres des caisses de chargement sur les quais, de nuit, Tatsuya observait les allées et venues des marins, près du navire du capitaine qu'il devait abattre, mais il savait que s'introduire sur le bateau ne serait pas forcément aisé car les marins veillaient. Il plongea silencieusement dans la mer, contournant le bateau pour aller vers la poupe, puis escalada la façade de bois sur le côté, évitant les bouches des canons.

Juste au dessus de lui, un homme rit de la blague salace d'un autre, puis reprit sa ronde, se dirigeant vers la poupe. Heureusement, l'assassin avait pris soin d'escalader la face tribord du navire, côté mer. Il se glissa donc discrètement sur le pont, allant se dissimuler dans l'ombre d'une autre caisse.

\- Si l'capitaine t'voyait, s'rait pas content, lança alors une voix grave et forte. L'aime pas bien qu'on boive pendant les rondes.

\- Bah, l'saura pas t'façon hein, rétorqua celui qui avait sorti une flasque de sa poche.

Prenant l'une de ses dagues, l'assassin visa soigneusement et la projeta de toutes ses forces à l'opposé. L'arme tomba dans l'eau côté tribord avec un gros "plouf" et la réaction des deux hommes fut immédiate.

\- T'as entendu ça ?

\- Ouais. Allons voir, fit le second en se précipitant avec son collègue.

Satisfait de la diversion, l'assassin parvint ainsi jusqu'à la porte de la cabine dans laquil devait, selon toute vraisemblance, reposer le capitaine, puis la crocheta avec savoir faire avant de se glisser dans la pièce sans un bruit. Il sortit ensuite lentement sa lame du fourreau, s'approchant du lit, prêt à frapper. Dans un instant, ce serait terminé.

Malheureusement, il ignorait que, près du lit, se trouvait une latte de bois mal posée, qui grinçait systématiquement lorsque l'on marchait dessus. Ce fut ce bruit qui tira le capitaine de son sommeil. Celui-ci se redressa brusquement et se saisit ensuite de son pistolet posé près d'il, visant l'intrus.

\- J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais vous avez mal choisi, l'endroit et la personne... dit-il d'une voix calme.

 _Un homme ?!_ pensa Tatsuya, ahuri, en bondissant aussitôt sur le côté. _Mais selon mon informateur, ce capitaine devait être une femme…_

La balle manqua le point vital mais il parvint à planter sa dague dans l'épaule de son opposant, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

Entendant crier leur capitaine, les marins se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la cabine.

\- Mettez-moi cet... individu aux fers ! ordonna-t-il en grimaçant de souffrance.

\- Mais vous êtes blessé capitaine ! remarqua l'un des hommes.

\- Aucune importance ! rétorqua-t-il. Exécution !

Obéissant sans discuter, ils s'avancèrent vers l'assassin pour l'emmener, deux de leurs collègues bloquant la porte pour empêcher toute fuite.

Mais Tatsuya n'était pas homme à se laisser capturer sans résistance. Dégainant l'une de ses lames, il l'abattit sur le torse d'un marin, bondissant pour en esquiver un autre, tout en lançant une dague de jet. Mais il ne s'était pas souvent mesuré, lors de ses missions, à ce genre d'individus bien plus carrés et musclés que lui. Il fut donc surpris que ses adversaires réussissent à éviter ses coups, pourtant rapides, aussi adroitement. Mais il n'eût guère le temps de s'appesantir sur cette surprise, car un coup violent percuta son plexus solaire et il sentit l'une de ses côtes craquer. Il lâcha alors un sifflement de douleur mais continua de tournoyer et de bondir en abattant ses lames et ses dagues, mortilment efficace.

Touché par une dague de jet, l'un des marins s'écroula, privé de vie et le jeune homme blond, courroucé, décida que cela suffisait. Visant soigneusement, il tira sur l'intrus qui, fauché en plein saut, poussa un hurlement de douleur en sentant la balle transpercer son flanc. Il s'écroula au sol de tout son long, les mains crispées sur la plaie qui saignait déjà abondamment.

La main gauche toujours crispée sur la dague qui l'avait atteinte, le capitaine, qui saignait également, lâcha à l'intention de ses hommes :

\- Maintenant que le voilà tranquille, bouclez-le.

\- On le laisse comme ça ?

\- Soignez-le... à notre manière, dit-il énigmatiquement dans un sourire cruel qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Morts de rire à cette idée, les marins embarquèrent leur prisonnier, qui se débattit férocement malgré sa blessure.

\- Tu va te t'nir tranquille ou y faut encore que j'te cogne pour ça ? lui demanda alors l'un des hommes d'un ton mal aimable.

\- L'capitaine est pas très patient, tu f'rais mieux de te t'nir à carreau mon gars, ajouta l'un de ses collègues.

\- Tu l'as dis ! dit encore le premier en riant, tout en saisissant au passage une bouteille de rhum posée sur un tonneau.

L'assassin ne daigna pas répondre et continua de blesser ses agresseurs autant qu'il le pouvait pour tenter de fuir.

Agacé de ses tentatives, l'homme le plus proche lui asséna un grand coup sur le crâne avec ladite bouteille pour l'assommer, la brisant et répandant son contenu qui goutta du crâne de Masuda jusque sur le sol.

\- Mais t'es dingue ! s'indigna alors son compère. Tu viens d'gâcher du bon rhum !

\- Fallait bien qu'y s'tienne tranquille.

\- T'as des poings nan ? C'est fait pour servir bougre de crétin !

Haussant les épaules, le premier jeta Tatsuya sur son épaule comme un sac pour l'emmener à la cale. Celui-ci, sonné, essaya encore de résister faiblement, outré d'être jeté comme une femme en travers d'une épaule, mais en vain. Parvenu à destination, celui qui le tenait le lança à moitié au sol et plaça des fers à ses poignets et ses chevilles.

\- Maint'nant on va t'soigner, dit-il en riant grassement.

\- Et tu r'grettra p'têt qu'la balle du capitaine t'ait pas tué, ajouta le second, en s'esclaffant à son tour.

Sonné par le coup et affaibli par sa blessure, leur prisonnier ne réagit pas. Le plus grand des deux s'esquiva alors, ne tardant pas à revenir avec une seconde bouteille d'alcool, dont il versa le contenu sur la plaie du prisonnier. Ce dernier, les pupilles agrandies par la douleur, ne put retenir un hurlement de souffrance, tout en essayant vainement de se soustraire au liquide en se décalant sur le côté.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille qu'on t'dis ! ordonna le plus petit en lui donnant un nouveau coup sur le crâne.

Du sang perlant à l'arrière de sa tête et à la commissure de ses lèvres, Tatsuya s'écroula, à moitié assommé.

Ayant retiré lui-même la dague et s'étant auto-administré le même traitement avant de se laisser recoudre par l'un de ses hommes, la jeune capitaine fit alors son entrée dans la cale.

\- Réveillez-le, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Aussitôt, l'un d'eux, gifla fortement le prisonnier pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

\- L'capitaine veut t'parler gamin.

Redressant alors la tête et, les yeux brûlant de rage, lui cracha au visage, ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup.

\- Allons mes amis... fit le blond capitaine d'une voix mielleuse qui n'augurait rien de bon. Notre... "invité" mérite un meilleur traitement que ces coups. Il préfère certainement boire du rhum...

\- Capitaine ! On va pas... s'exclama alors l'un des marins, indigné par la proposition.

\- Par sa blessure bien sûr, termina-t-il durement.

Furieux de se retrouver dans une situation pareille, l'assassin projeta sa jambe avec force pour faucher les jambes du plus proche et le faire chuter. L'homme, qui ne s'y attendait pas, tomba rudement sur le plancher, déclenchant le rire de son collègue, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Se relevant, il le frappa.

Sans s'occuper de ses hommes qui se battaient, le jeune homme blond s'accroupit à la hauteur de Tatsuya, puis se rapprocha tout près.

\- Qui t'a envoyé ? questionna-t-il tranquillement.

Celui-ci le fixa sans un mot, remarquant qu'il était très mignon, voire carrément beau. Mais était surpris qu'un homme si jeune et d'aspect si frêle soit capitaine et parvienne à se faire respecter par cette meute de sauvages que constituaient les marins.

\- Répond... et vite... Ma patience n'est pas extensible et j'ai horreur d'être réveillé en pleine nuit...

\- Pauvre chéri... rétorqua-t-il, sardonique.

Il le frappa à son tour.

\- Répond. Je suis las de poser la question... dit-il encore avec un ton et un regard durs.

\- Peut-être que si tu es gentil... fit-il dans un sourire ironique bien qu'intérieurement il souffrit le martyr, sa plaie continuant à saigner.

\- Mes amis, je crois que notre invité n'a pas compris la leçon. Recousez-le, ordonna-t-il de nouveau, sachant pertinemment que la balle était demeurée dans la plaie.

\- Oui capitaine, acquiescèrent-ils en explosant littéralement de rire.

\- Peut-être qu'après ça et une bonne fièvre générée par tout ça, tu auras compris qu'indisposer Tegoshi Tatsuyaya est mauvais pour la santé, déclara-t-il à l'intention du prisonnier, avant de tourner les talons.

\- Un vrai petit prince... fit alors sarcastiquement l'assassin avant d'insinuer perfidement : Peut-être aussi la catin personnelle de ce beau monde ?

Cette dernière phrase lui valut un coup de poing sur la plaie.

\- On parle pas au capitaine sur ce ton gamin !

Le souffle coupé par la douleur, un filet de sang coulant de nouveau à la commissure de ses lèvres, Tatsuya flanqua un coup de pied dans le ventre du marin, qui se plia en deux. Mais Tatsuyaya ne releva même pas et s'éloigna pour donner des ordres.

\- Larguez les amarres !

Immédiatement, les marins se précipitèrent à leur poste pour obéir, tandis que, parti chercher le matériel, l'un de ses geôliers commençait à recoudre Tatsuya à vif, comme le font tous les marins. Sauf que lui n'avait pas les nerfs engourdis par l'alcool. L'assassin résista vaille que vaille à la douleur mais finit par hurler à s'en casser les cordes vocales, transpirant à grosses gouttes.

D'où il était, Tatsuyaya entendait bien hurler le prisonnier mais, ayant pris la barre, il se trouvait donc trop occupé et surtout, s'en moquait éperdument.

Son tortionnaire termina de recoudre la blessure, puis tapota sadiquement la plaie suturée.

\- Ca fait mal hein mon gars ? demanda-t-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton faussement désolé. Ooooh j'avais oublié de t'donner du rhum à boire... Ben tant pis…

\- Va te... faire foutre... lâcha péniblement sa victime en sachant qu'il mourrait en quelques jours s'il n'est pas soigné correctement.

\- R'garde sa tête, on dirait une fille, dit alors le deuxième homme en empoignant l'assassin par ses longs cheveux roux pour relever son visage.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- En tout cas, ça tiendrait pas deux jours en mer.

\- Combien d'temps tu crois qu'il va mettre avant d'clamser ?

\- Vu sa carrure, j'lui donne même pas deux jours.

Cette constatation les fit s'esclaffer.

\- Parce que... c'est mieux... d'être taillé comme un boeuf... avec le cerveau d'un poulet ? demanda l'assassin, que ces réflexions commençaient à énerver.

\- Oh mais c'est que ça mordrait cette petite chose…

\- Une tempête se lève ! s'exclama alors un homme en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Ca va s'couer ! L'capitaine veut qu'on affale la voile !

Sans mot dire, les geôliers de l'assassin foncèrent prendre leurs postes, laissant ce dernier seul.

Une fois seul, Tatsuya s'écroula sur le sol, souffrant le martyr.

Dans la tempête, le jeune homme blond manœuvrait le navire pour lui faire garder le cap, le guidant à travers la houle conséquente qui commençait à se former, luttant pour garder le contrôle.

Brusquement balloté en tout sens, l'assassin fut projeté contre la paroi de nombreuse fois, les fers lui déchirant poignets et chevilles et, malgré sa douleur, il bénit ses bottes qui lui épargnaient davantage de souffrances.

Le navire montait et descendait brusquement à présent, au gré des vagues déchaînées, la pluie et l'eau de mer tombant à torrent sur le pont et l'équipage.

Meurtri par ses chaînes et souffrant toujours de sa blessure, Tatsuya hurlait régulièrement, les points de suture s'étant rompus sous la violence du traitement. Il fut donc rapidement couvert de sang avec les creux et les violents bonds du navire, la chair des poignets à vif à force d'être secoué. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, ses beaux cheveux roux maculés d'hémoglobine, de même que ses vêtements.

Il fallut à la tempête un très long moment pour se calmer et à l'équipage un sang-froid à toute épreuve pour rester à son poste malgré sa violence.

Complètement trempé de même que ses hommes, Yuya avait tenu bon à la barre et l'état de son navire la préoccupait davantage que celui de son prisonnier.

\- Rapport des avaries Masuda-san, demanda-t-il à son second.

\- Trous dans la coque à tribord et poupe en mauvais état, capitaine, répondit-il.

\- Estimation du temps de réparation ?

\- Au moins deux jours capitaine...

\- Très bien. Nous allons nous amarrer dans le premier port qui se présentera et vous ferez le nécessaire.

\- On nous laissera jamais faire avec notre pavillon capitaine, remarqua le matelot.

\- Dans ce cas, affalez-le.

\- Mais capitaine... tenta de protester l'homme, effaré par la décision.

\- J'ai dis... affalez-le, Masuda-san, appuya encore Tegoshi en le fixant.

\- Oui capitaine, capitula-t-il avant de crier à la cantonade : Affalez-le pavillon !

\- Moi je vais voir notre "invité", ajouta le jeune homme en se détournant, avant de descendre dans la cale.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui y menaient, vit dans quel état il était et jura entre ses dents. Il alla donc chercher du matériel de "soin" et déchira sa tunique pour voir l'état de la plaie.

 _Bon... je vais devoir extraire la balle... ça va le réveiller mais tant pis. s'il reste comme ça il va y rester et je ne saurais jamais qui l'a envoyé..._ se dit-il en commençant à nettoyer-désinfecter la plaie avec un linge imbibé de rhum.

Il alla ensuite récupérer la balle avec un outil qu'il avait apporté, sans que, complètement dans le coma, il ne se réveille. Yuya désinfecta de nouveau, puis ressortit chercher une torche enflammée qu'il posa sur la plaie pour la cautériser.

L'assassin fut alors parcouru d'un grand frémissement, son corps se cambrant et son visage se crispant sous la douleur, mais il resta inconscient, le visage découvert pour une fois.

\- Quelle pitié de le voir dans cet état... marmonna-t-il. Il aura de la fièvre, mais au moins ça ne le tuera pas.

Il désinfecta également les autres blessures, puis lui ôta les fers en murmurant :

\- De toute façon, il ne peut aller nulle part...

Il lui prit ensuite toutes ses armes par sécurité, puis quitta la cale.

Sachant pourtant que les pirates n'étaient appréciés nulle part, Tegoshi emmena le bateau au port.

Resté dans la cale, Tatsuya avait légèrement repris connaissance, juste assez pour se rendre compte que ses plaies avaient été soignées correctement et qu'il souffrait moins.

Le jeune homme fit apponter le navire et descendit sur le quai discuter avec le maître du port. En la voyant arriver, ce dernier plissa les yeux.

\- Vous désirez ? demanda-t-il en feignant la politesse.

\- Faire réparer mon navire ici. Plus vite mon bateau sera réparé et plus vite je partirai. Il a subi des avaries pendant la tempête et je ne peux pas reprendre la mer dans ces conditions. Je suis donc forcé de demeurer ici tant qu'il ne sera pas réparé, argumenta calmement la jeune capitaine.

Faisant alors mine de réfléchir, l'homme, un sourire en coin aux lèvres lui annonça un prix qui s'avérait le triple du prix ordinaire et Yuya manqua s'étrangler.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

\- C'est ça ou rien.

\- C'est de l'escroquerie pure et simple !

\- Nous n'avons pas l'habitude des étrangers, ici, vous savez... argumenta-t-il d'un air innocent.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport... rétorqua-t-il froidement.

\- Nous, nous le voyons. Alors, vous payez, ou vous repartez ?

Yuya pesta dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas et, à contrecœur, sortit de sa bourse la somme demandée qu'il lui tendit.

\- Parfait... et surveillez vos marins, ajouta-t-il en l'inscrivant dans le registre sous le nom de "capitaine Tanaka" et de tourner les talons.

Tegoshi retourna sur le bateau en maugréant.

\- Un problème capitaine ? demanda Masuda.

\- Ces gens sont des voleurs. Pires que nous...

\- Pires que nous ? releva son second.

\- Sous le prétexte que nous sommes étrangers, j'ai dû payer une somme faramineuse pour pouvoir apponter.

\- Combien ?

Comme il lui énonçait le chiffre, l'homme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tout ça juste pour laisser le bateau dans le port ? Ben mazette yen a qui s'embêtent pas.

\- Ne tardez pas à achever les réparations en tout cas. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ici plus de temps que nécessaire. Et ne laissez pas le prisonnier sortir. Il ne manquerait plus que ces (il proféra un juron coloré) d'assassins voient que l'un des leurs est entre nos mains pour que ce soit complet.

\- Oui capitaine.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je vais aller voir ce qu'il devient.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme tourna les talons, puis descendit dans la cale. Là, il constata qu'Tatsuya, un peu réveillé, avait réussi à s'adosser au bois et se trouvait donc de nouveau assis.

\- Oh mais je vois que nous avons repris connaissance... railla-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Mais, de toute façon trop faible pour bouger et la faim lui tordant le ventre, Tatsuya ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers lui.

Voyant cela, Tegoshi s'approcha et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Si tu réponds enfin à mes questions, tu auras peut-être un peu de nourriture, lâcha-t-il.

L'assassin la fixa sans un mot et nota qu'il était vraiment très beau, chose qu'il remarquait très rarement chez un autre homme.

\- Je t'écoute, insista-t-il. Qui t'a envoyé me tuer ? Il est dans ton intérêt de me répondre rapidement.

Mais l'assassin ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre une position plus agréable pour son dos.

\- Bien, fit le jeune homme en se relevant, j'en déduis donc que tu veux passer les deux prochains jours sans manger.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna vers la porte et Tatsuya retint un grincement de dents furieux car il n'avait pas mangé depuis quatre jours, ne buvant que de l'eau.

\- Tu as dis quelque chose ? demanda le capitaine en tournant simplement la tête.

\- Va te faire foutre, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix rendue rauque par la faim et la fatigue.

\- A ton aise. Personnellement, j'ai des vivres. Lorsque tu mourras suffisamment de faim et que tu seras prêt à parler, appelle-moi, dit-il en quittant la cale sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois seul, Tatsuya poussa un cri de frustration et de rage, furieux de se retrouver dans une situation pareille, faible et impuissant, à leur merci.

Ayant passé une partie de la nuit à réfléchir, Yuya réapparut dans la cale le lendemain. Comme il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de tuer le prisonnier, il lui lança la miche de pain qu'il avait apportée, ainsi qu'une petite bourse remplie de pièces d'or.

\- Qui ? redemanda-t-il.

L'assassin relève la tête en entendant l'or tinter, soupesa le sachet de cuir, puis lâcha :

\- Nishikido. Nishikido Ryo.

Il attrape ensuite le pain, littéralement affamé.

\- Bien...

\- Autre chose ? questionna-t-il, tout en engloutissant le pain à une vitesse sidérante pour un homme de son gabarit.

\- Pas pour le moment. Ce nom seul me suffit, dit-il en tournant les talons.

\- Jolie chute de reins, remarqua alors l'assassin d'un ton ironique, en arquant un sourcil appréciateur.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme haussa les épaules et lâcha :

\- Inutile d'essayer de sortir. Tu es gardé et le restera tant que nous n'aurons pas fait voile hors de ce port.

\- Et tu comptes me garder comme souvenir ? interrogea Tatsuya, sarcastique

\- Je te relâcherais peut-être plus tard. Pour le moment tu reste notre... hôte, répondit Yuya avant de sortir définitivement.

Deux jours plus tard, les réparations promptement achevées sous la houlette de Masuda qui ne tenait ni à rester dans ce port hostile bien longtemps ni à mécontenter son capitaine, le bateau quittait les lieux. Après un moment, le second de Yuya descendit dans la cale et lança :

\- Le capitaine te d'mande mon gars. Sors d'ici.

L'assassin se releva sans parler, seulement vêtu de ses bottes, de son pantalon et une partie de son ventre enserrée dans les bandages qui protégeaient son flanc blessé. Le pirate le poussa dehors sans ménagement et, retenant un grognement agacé, Tatsuya se laissa guider.

Le jeune capitaine se trouvait à la barre, ses cheveux blonds flottant dans le vent marin. Détournant le regard de l'horizon, il fixa le prisonnier avant de demander :

\- Ton nom ?

\- Et le tien ? rétorqua-t-il de même.

\- Je t'ai posé une question je crois, reprit-il.

\- Et moi également, insista-t-il sans se démonter.

\- Sur ce bateau c'est moi qui commande. Je t'ai demandé ton nom, donc tu va répondre. D'autant que je me suis déjà présenté.

\- Je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms, déclara alors l'assassin dans un sourire innocent.

\- Capitaine Tegoshi Yuya. Et tu es donc ?

\- Ueda Tatsuya.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, enregistrant l'information.

\- Et bien, Tatsuya, sache que sur ce bateau, seuls ceux qui travaillent mangent. Si tu veux de la nourriture chaque jour, il va donc falloir que tu prennes part à la vie de ce navire... Comme nous n'avons pas de mousse, tu vas le remplacer.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda brusquement l'assassin, le regard dur.

\- J'en ai l'air ? (il claqua des doigts et une serpillère aussi sale que malodorante atterrit sur les bottes de son interlocuteur) Tu va commencer par récurer le pont de la proue à la poupe.

Mais, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par un homme de ce gabarit, si beau soit-il, il écarta celle-ci du pied.

\- J'ai une tête à être mousse ?

\- Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'est pas en position de discuter mes ordres répliqua-t-il, cinglant. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

\- Et si je te dis : "va te faire voir" ?

\- Tu retourne à fond de cale avec des fers et sans nourriture. A toi de voir.

Froid comme la glace et vexé de se trouver piégé, l'assassin envoya la serpillière sur le pont d'un coup de pied, puis sauta pour la rejoindre. Se retournant, il observa son geôlier avec haine, puis se mit au travail.

\- Ca c'est bien parlé capitaine ! s'exclama alors l'un des marins.

\- Comment vous l'avez rembarré le jeunot ! renchérit l'un de ses collègues.

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir dispensés de vos propres tâches... lança alors Yuya.

Stoppant net leur hilarité, tous allèrent prendre leurs postes, Masuda restant seul pour surveiller leur nouveau mousse qui s'activait avec une évidente mauvaise grâce, bien qu'en s'appliquant.

L'homme mit alors un grand coup de pied dans le seau, éclaboussant le pantalon de l'assassin jusqu'à la taille.

\- Ooooh que je suis maladroit... feignit-il de se lamenter. C'est bête il va falloir que tu retourne chercher de l'eau maintenant.

Et il partit d'un gros éclat de rire, qui fut interrompu par sa victime bondissant pour lui coller un grand coup de poing en pleine figure, le faisant chuter pour le coup. Debout en face de lui, Tatsuya le fixa avec hargne, en le toisant.

L'humain tomba mais, se rattrapant d'une main par terre, lui expédia un coup de pied au menton.

\- Te rebelle pas p'tit. T'es pas en position de force ici, dit-il en se redressant, tout en se massant le visage.

L'assassin esquiva, mais comprit que s'il se l'était pris de plein fouet, sa mâchoire aurait sérieusement été amochée. Il se contenta donc de lui jeter un nouveau regard haineux, avant de retourner chercher de l'eau, le tissu collant à ses longues jambes fines et musclées.

Le regardant passer, un matelot donna un coup de coude à son camarade le plus proche.

\- R'garde comment il est bâti… Une vraie femme…

L'assassin ne daigna pas répondre et retourna à sa place avec le seau pour reprendre sa tâche.

Masuda le regarda s'activer un moment en se moquant de lui, puis annonça :

\- Oh et l'capitaine a dit que quand t'aurais fini, y'aura les patates à éplucher fillette.

\- Pourquoi ? Vos capacités intuelles se limitent tous à bavasser ? Votre QI d'huître ne saisit pas comment utiliser un éplucheur ? Je savais bien que ce rafiot ne contenait qu'un ramassis de crétins... rétorqua Tatsuya dans un sourire sarcastique.

\- C'est au mousse de faire ça, pas à nous. Alors grouille avant d'avoir des ennuis. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi patient que moi sur ce bateau fillette, renvoya Masuda.

\- Au fait, le morse, je suis un homme. Je précise au cas l'envie te prendrait d'essayer de me sauter après ton charmant capitaine.

Le second ne releva pas l'insulte et se contenta de lâcher :

\- T'es p'têt bien un homme mais t'as l'air d'une fille, alors j'te conseille de la boucler parce que t'es de taille contre personne ici (il lui donna ensuite un grand coup de poing et ajouta) Et la prochaine fois qu'tu manque de respect au capitaine, j'te fais ravaler tes parties tu pige ?

L'assassin eut la tête rejetée en arrière sous la violence du choc, sa lèvre inférieure éclata et son nez se mit à saigner. Il essuya lentement le sang, léchant lentement le dos de sa main, puis lui renvoya un coup de violence similaire que, trop habitué aux bagarres, l'homme encaissa sans broncher.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça p'tit ? Tu va morfler j'te l'dis ! fit le marin en le frappant de nouveau.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda alors la voix de Tegoshi qui venait d'arriver vers eux (puis, voyant l'état de l'assassin, il demanda d'une voix dure) Qui vous a donné la permission de le maltraiter ?

\- Mais capitaine, c'est lui qui...

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, fit le jeune homme en balayant les excuse d'un geste de la main. Le prochain qui le maltraitera aura affaire à moi, je me fais bien comprendre ?

\- Oui capitaine, marmonna l'homme en réponse.

Ayant reculé d'un pas sous la force du coup, Tatsuya cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche sur le pont et observa Yuya, qui fit un geste de la main ordonnant à son second de s'éloigner. Ce dernier fusilla l'assassin du regard et se dirigea vers la poupe du navire.

\- Ca ira ? demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant.

\- Oui. Même si je ne saisis pas ce qui vous empêche de les laisser me tabasser tout leur content.

\- Un homme amoché ou amoindri est un homme inutile, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et un homme inutile est une bouche inutile. Nous avons besoin d'hommes valides, pas d'estropiés.

\- Tout s'explique, lâcha-t-il alors avant de tourner les talons pour reprendre sa tache, ajoutant ironiquement : Au fait, navré d'avoir osé verser mon misérable sang sur votre pont, Votre Altesse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave puisque tu va nettoyer, rétorqua-t-il, aussi glacial qu'un iceberg. Et n'oublie pas les patates quand tu auras fini.

Ayant dit cela, il tourna les talons pour aller étudier des cartes marines dans sa cabine.

L'assassin s'activa un long moment, puis se redressa enfin, le dos en marmelade. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les cuisines avec une mauvaise volonté encore plus grande pour s'occuper de la corvée de pluche, étroitement surveillé par Masuda qui lui en voulait de la réprimande de son capitaine.

\- Y va être temps d'finir, lâcha l'humain tandis que Tatsuya se défoulait sur les solanacées1. C'est l'heure d'passer à table fillette.

\- La ferme, fit l'assassin, de mauvaise humeur, en jetant l'éplucheur au sol.

Avec ça en plus de la corvée d'astiquage du pont, il avait mal aux doigts et au dos, ce qui n'était pas pour améliorer les choses.

\- Va t'asseoir à table aussi fillette et grouille toi.

Dans la salle à manger ou ce qui en tenait lieu, Yuya s'était assis à sa place, juste vêtu de sa chemise et de son pantalon, ses cheveux détachés de leur habituel catogan faisant une cascade d'or dans son dos.

Sortant de l'office d'une humeur massacrante, l'assassin entra à son tour dans la pièce et chercha une place, ayant horriblement faim mais aussi très mal à la bouche. Il leva les yeux sur le jeune homme et s'étonna une nouvelle fois qu'un homme puisse être aussi beau. Il s'interrogea alors sur la façon dont il était devenu capitaine d'un tel navire, capitaine d'un équipage de pirates.

Le cuisinier amena alors la pitance, puis lâcha à l'assassin :

\- C'est au mousse de faire le service p'tit.

En ayant assez cette fois, Tatsuya lui décocha un sourire hypocrite, saisit la louche, la plongea dans la marmite et en versa le contenu sur le crâne du marin le plus proche.

\- Et bon appétit.

Le marin recouvert de sauce se leva d'un bond, prêt à tabasser son agresseur, mais la voix à la fois calme et autoritaire de Tegoshi l'en empêcha :

\- Ca suffit. Aucune bagarre à table, je me fais bien comprendre ? (puis, s'adressant à l'assassin) Fais le service correctement.

L'assassin lui jeta un regard teigneux, mais finit par s'exécuter avec toute la mauvaise grâce du monde. Le capitaine hocha ensuite la tête, l'air satisfait.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez commencer.

Le repas se déroula en silence, le jeune homme dînant avec délicatesse, tandis que les rudes marins mangeaient étrangement moins salement qu'il s'y attendait. La scène surprit l'assassin, qui arqua un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules et finit par se poser, mangeant avec toute la politesse que donne une éducation de noble. Tout en mastiquant, il ne se privait pas d'observer fréquemment Yuya, le trouvant de plus en plus à son goût.

Celui-ci prit son verre et but une gorgée de vin, passant ensuite la pointe de la langue sur ses lèvres, avant d'essuyer sa bouche. L'assassin sentit alors une décharge de chaleur animer son corps et reporta son attention sur son plat, pensif, en se demandant s'il couchait vraiment avec certains marins.

Las, le jeune capitaine finit par se lever soudain et quitta la table pour regagner sa cabine. Connaissant ses habitudes, les marins ne bougèrent pas, continuant à manger, mais beaucoup moins correctement.

 _Quelle bande de porcs…_ pensa Tatsuya.

Frustré du départ de son geôlier, l'assassin se dépêcha d'achever son repas pour quitter la pièce, tandis que, épuisé, Tegoshi s'allongeait sur son lit, posant un bras sur ses yeux fermés, ne tardant pas à somnoler.

\- Au fait fillette, dit Masuda à l'assassin lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, tu dors au même endroit que nous autres.

La déclaration fit rire l'équipage.

\- Quelle joie... partager l'antre d'une colonie de morses...

L'un des hommes se levait déjà pour le corriger, lorsque Masuda l'arrêta :

\- Fais pas ça. J'sais qu'il le mérite, mais l'capitaine a interdit qu'on lui tape dessus.

Le repas se termina dans un silence pesant et le second de Yuya alla prendre la barre. Ce départ fut comme un signal pour les marins, qui se levèrent à leur tour pour aller dormir, mais l'un d'eux arrêta l'assassin au moment où il faisait de même.

\- Pas toi. Le mousse fait la plonge, c'est la règle. T'ira dormir quand t'auras fini ton travail, pas avant.

La consigne fit grincer furieusement l'assassin des dents car, déjà très diminué physiquement, il supportait mal toutes ces tâches.

\- R'garde comment il est bâti, dit l'un des hommes à l'intention de l'un de ses collègues. Y tiendra pas une semaine à c'rythme. Y va claquer.

\- J'prend l'pari ! répliqua son camarade avant de sortir en riant grassement, tandis que Tatsuya, piqué au vif, allait faire plonge, énervé.

\- Capitaine ! Navire en vue ! s'écria Masuda en tambourinant à la porte de la cabine de Yuya.

Mu par l'habitude, le jeune homme fonça sur le pont, seulement vêtu de sa chemise, les jambes nues.

\- Enfin un peu d'action ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. C'est parfait ! Tout le monde à son poste ! Amenez la voile !

Tatsuya, qui le fixait avec intérêt, arqua un sourcil en le voyant filer comme une flèche, se demandant s'il allait participer. Quelques instants plus tard, il refit son apparition aussi vite qu'il était sorti pour se rhabiller correctement. Il acheva en replaçant son pistolet à sa ceinture en compagnie de son sabre, son inséparable bicorne sur la tête.

En le voyant ainsi, l'assassin arqua un sourcil appréciateur, retenant de justesse le sifflement qui lui était monté aux lèvres et, lorsqu'il quitta de nouveau la pièce, il lui emboita le pas. Il alla prendre son poste à la barre, donna quelques ordres, puis s'adressa à l'assassin :

\- Tu sais te servir d'une épée ?

\- Est-ce qu'un canard sait nager ? rétorqua-t-il en réponse.

\- Bien, fit seulement le jeune homme sans manifester d'émotion particulière (puis à son second) Donnez-lui une arme Masuda-san.

\- Mais capitaine, protesta celui-ci, vous n'avez pas peur qu'avec une arme il essaye de nous...

\- Non, le coupa-t-il. Il sait très bien que mon pistolet ne le ratera pas s'il tente quoi que ce soit contre l'un d'entre nous, ajouta-t-il en posant sur l'assassin un regard explicite.

\- Oui capitaine, capitula le marin, avant de lancer un sabre à leur engagé volontaire forcé.

\- Et me rendre MES armes, ça serait mieux, non ? fit celui-ci d'un ton ironique.

\- Non.

Ce fit la réponse catégorique qu'il reçut, formulée d'un ton coupant interdisant toute répartie.

Se tournant vers l'horizon, il attendit ensuite que le navire adverse s'approche. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près l'un de l'autre, Tegoshi le manœuvra pour qu'ils se retrouvent bord à bord, puis s'écria :

\- A l'abordage !

Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce signal, les pirates lancèrent alors leurs grappins, puis s'élancèrent sur le malheureux navire, suivis par Yuyya, dont les cheveux volaient tandis qu'il se balançait sur un cordage. Il lâcha soudain celui-ci et se réceptionna avec souplesse sur le navire attaqué, puis commença à jouer de l'épée avec virtuosité. Animé d'une joie meurtrière, Tatsuya suivit le mouvement et se mit donc à attaquer férocement, usant de son talent d'assassin en dépit de sa blessure.

Après un long combat acharné, le jeune homme finit pourtant par être blessé par un adversaire plus féroce qu'un autre et poussa un cri, tandis qu'une fleur de sang s'épanouissait sur sa chemise au niveau de l'abdomen. Entendant un cri, l'assassin réagit par réflexe et trancha son agresseur de l'épaule à la hanche, sans faire attention à qui il défendait. Le jeune capitaine, qui avait continué à se battre malgré l'intensité de la douleur, finit pourtant par s'écrouler après avoir vaincu son dernier adversaire.

\- On va vous ramener au navire capitaine, fit Masuda en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Non... protesta le concerné, les dents serrées pour tenter de contenir la souffrance qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Faites... ce qu'on est venus... faire...

\- Mais capitaine...

\- Ne... discutez pas... Masuda-san...

\- Oui capitaine...

L'assassin remarqua alors que c'était Yuya qui avait crié et, lui-même couvert de sang, abaissa lentement son sabre avant de se diriger vers eux.

Le jeune homme, qui luttait vaillamment contre la douleur, finit par perdre connaissance, perdant son sang abondamment.

\- Vous attendez quoi pour la soigner ? demanda alors Tatsuya qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne réagissaient pas.

\- J'exécute ses ordres, qui sont de finir le pillage avant de le ramener à bord, rétorqua Masuda.

\- S'il crève vous ne serez plus jamais sous ses ordres ! répondit encore l'assassin, énervé, avant de le soulever dans ses bras et de bondir pour atteindre l'autre navire.

Ayant atterri sur le pont, il se dirigea vers la cabine, le transporta à l'intérieur et le déposa sur le lit. Il ressortit ensuite pour dénicher de quoi le soigner, bien que par esprit de contradiction, il se fichait bien de savoir s'il mourrait ou non.

Retenant une envie soudaine de le dénuder entièrement, l'assassin déchira la chemise du jeune homme toujours évanoui, le soigna correctement, arrêtant l'hémorragie et désinfectant avant de recoudre puis bander la plaie du pirate, qui se tendit dans son inconscience lorsque l'aiguille entama sa peau.

Profitant de la situation, Tatsuya laissa ses mains vagabonder un peu sous la chemise du jeune homme, caressant sa peau douce en se disant qu'il apprécierait de l'avoir dans son lit. Approchant sa bouche de son oreille, il mordilla un instant son lobe avant de se reculer et de soupirer en passant sa main dans la cascade blonde :

\- Ah, mon cher, en d'autres circonstances, j'aurai adoré vous voir ainsi étendu... Dommage...

C'est alors que Masuda revint avec les autres marins.

\- Tu fais quoi là fillette ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu aimable en le trouvant au côté de Yuya.

\- Je le soigne, puisque personne n'est fichu de le faire, répondit-il en désignant la plaie bandée.

\- T'es ptêt moins inutile qu'on pensait alors, fit Masuda de mauvaise grâce.

Phrase qui pouvait s'apparenter à un "merci de l'avoir soigné".

\- C'est un plaisir, répondit l'assassin dans un sourire hypocrite en se relevant pour sortir.

A ce moment, le jeune homme sortit de son inconscience en gémissant et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se redressant sur un coude en grimaçant.

\- Le pillage ? s'enquit-il.

\- Tout s'est bien passé capitaine, répondit son second.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il ensuite de façon sibylline.

\- Le ptit. Il vous a aussi soigné.

Il tourna alors la tête vers l'assassin.

\- Merci... Tatsuya...

\- Si vous aviez crevé, je ne serais pas resté vivant très longtemps alors... répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, avant de sortir de la pièce pour essayer de trouver de quoi se laver un peu.

Il esquissa l'un de ses très rares sourires, puis essaya de se lever, mais Masuda l'en empêcha.

\- Non capitaine, vous êtes pas en état. Reposez-vous jusqu'à demain.

Mais, repoussant son second, il se leva malgré ses mises en garde, puis quitta sa cabine et rejoignit le pont.

De son côté, Tatsuya observa un temps les marins, puis alla remplir un seau d'eau pour enlever le sang et nettoyer son épée empruntée. Mais l'un des pirates, qui se méfiait de lui comme de la peste, bondit vers lui et la lui arracha des mains.

\- Laisse ça maint'nant qu'l'assaut est fini, fit-il. Faudrait pas qu'tu sois pris d'une envie subite hein.

\- A te voir, en effet... fit l'assassin irrité, avant de se renverser le seau sur la tête pour faire partir le sang séché.

\- Capitaine, vous allez bien ? fit l'un des hommes en le voyant arriver.

\- Aussi bien que peut aller quelqu'un qui a été transpercé par une épée, bougre d'imbécile, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, à la grande surprise de l'homme car les insulter n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Il s'approcha ensuite de l'assassin trempé et grelotant.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, lui dit-il d'un air très sérieux. J'ai une dette d'honneur envers toi à présent.

\- Tu aurais pu me tuer depuis le début et tu ne l'as pas fait, alors considère la dette comme nulle.

Il le fixa un moment, puis hocha la tête et il remarqua qu'il avait également de très beaux yeux, noisette pailletés d'or.

Le jeune homme allait se détourner, lorsqu'un perroquet surgi de nulle part se posa sur son épaule, un message accroché à la patte. Curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien entrer en contact avec il de cette façon, Yuya le détacha et parcourut la missive.

\- Changement de cap mes amis, fit-il à l'intention de son équipage lorsqu'il eût terminé. Je suis attendu pour le Rassemblement.

La déclaration intrigua Tatsuya, qui arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Déjà ? fit Masuda qui, manifestement, savait de quoi il était question. Ils ont changé la date alors ?

\- Avec eux tout est possible, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Vous allez encore avoir du mal à vous faire entendre capitaine, comme tous les ans.

\- Et comme tous les ans j'userais de mon sabre.

\- Tout de même, j'aime pas bien vous savoir seul là-bas parmi eux.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Masuda, je suis un homme, je peux me défendre seul, répliqua Tegoshi en fixant son second. Surtout contre eux.

\- J'sais bien qu'vous êtes un homme, mais chuis quand même pas tranquille quand vous y allez. Si je vous accompagnais, je…

\- Seuls les capitaines ont accès à la réunion, Masuda-san et vous le savez.

\- Ouais ouais, j'sais.

\- Alors à tribord toute, ou ils ne m'attendront pas.

L'homme passe près de l'assassin en maugréant une litanie dans laquelle les mots "inconscient" et "fou" revenaient souvent.

\- C'est un homme, il te l'a dit il-même, fit alors ce dernier à son intention.

\- J'tai rien d'mandé à toi. Est-ce qu'il sait seul'ment c'qu'il fait ? Tout seul avec eux... Folie...

\- Et ça fait combien d'année qu'il le fait ? demanda l'assassin dans un sourire goguenard. Et puis sur ce navire, vous êtes, quoi... soixante ?

\- Il est trop beau pour son propre bien voilà la vérité, grommela encore le marin. Un jour il aura de graves ennuis…

\- Pauvre chéri... lâcha l'assassin, sarcastique.

Masuda s'éloigna vers la barre sans relever et fit faire demi-tour au bateau, tandis que, se rapprochant de Tatsuya, Yuya déclarait :

\- Il nous faudra une semaine environ pour arriver au lieu de la Réunion.

\- C'est censé me faire quelque chose ?

Le regard du jeune homme se durcit en l'entendant.

\- C'était juste pour ton information, mais peut-être te moques-tu de ta culture, auquel cas je ne dis plus rien, rétorqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les éloigner de son visage, avant de se détourner et de retourna dans sa cabine en en refermant la porte.

\- Quel caractère... lâcha l'assassin à mi-voix avant de soupirer en se demandant quelles tâches ingrates il devrait encore effectuer.

Mais étrangement, tout le monde le laissa en paix toute la journée et nul ne lui donna quoi que ce soit à faire. Il soupçonna une directive de Tegoshi sans saisir pour quelle raison il avait fait ça, mais ça l'arrangeait bien car il allait enfin pouvoir dormir tout son soûl. Il se dirigea donc vers la cabine, alla s'écrouler dans son hamac sans s'occuper de la présence de l'humaine et s'endormit immédiatement.

Une semaine plus tard, le navire pirate mouillait à proximité d'une petite île. L'air décidé, Yuya fit descendre une chaloupe et emprunta une échelle de corde pour l'aider à gagner l'intérieur.

\- Si je reste sur place... repartez, ordonna-t-il d'en bas.

\- Oui capitaine.

S'asseyant sur le banc placé au milieu de la frêle embarcation, le jeune homme cracha dans ses mains et empoigna les rames, puis se mit à souquer vigoureusement vers la terre ferme. En une dizaine de minutes, il avait atteint la rive et y accosta, puis descendit de la barque et se dirigea vers l'ouest d'un pas sûr qui trahissait l'habitude. Après un moment, il pénétra dans la grotte qui servait de lieu de réunion.

\- Salutations, fit-il seulement.

\- Quand on parle du loup... fit alors un gaillard dont le visage buriné était couvert de cicatrices.

\- Je déduis donc que j'étais le centre de votre conversation. Je suis flatté, fit-il, ouvertement ironique, avant de remarquer un visage inconnu.

\- En fait on se demandait si t'avais pas claqué depuis le temps, ajouta un second homme, dont la main droite était remplacée par un crochet scintillant.

\- Navré de vous décevoir, mais je suis toujours vivant.

\- Vous n'aviez pas menti... il est vraiment magnifique, lança alors l'inconnu à l'intention des deux autres, tout en la dévorant du regard. Je suis Shibutani Subaru, enchanté mon joli, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant.

\- Que de simagrées... fit-il alors, impatienté. Arrête ton baratin, ça ne prend pas avec moi.

Le jeune homme se redressa, interloqué. Jamais quiconque ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton.

\- On t'avait prévenu, dit alors l'homme au crochet. Yuya n'est pas un homme comme les autres. C'est l'un d'entre nous.

\- Ravi que vous le reconnaissiez enfin.

\- Oh mais on n'a jamais dis le contraire, renchérit son collègue balafré.

\- C'était tout comme.

\- D'ailleurs, on se demandait si t'étais rouillé ou en forme, dit encore ce dernier.

\- Je me porte à merveille, répondit le jeune homme en occultant volontairement sa récente blessure. En voulez-vous la preuve ?

\- J'allais te le proposer, fit l'homme au crochet dans un sourire révélant une rangée peu ragoûtante de chicots noirâtres.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Tegoshi bondit sur l'un d'eux en dégainant son sabre et commença à en jouer avec dextérité, au grand ébahissement de Shibutani.

Le combat se poursuivit un moment et se conclut par un match nul.

\- D'accord, t'as la forme, il faut bien avouer, lâcha le balafré en respirant comme un soufflet de forge.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme mais intérieurement, il souffrait de sa blessure, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

\- Une fois encore, merci de le reconnaitre. Bien, si nous laissions là les enfantillages et que nous abordions ce pour quoi nous sommes là ?

\- Bien, je vais prendre congé, fit le jeune homme lorsque la réunion s'acheva. Mon équipage m'attend.

\- Toujours aussi poli Yuya, fit alors l'homme au crochet.

Le surnom la fit grimacer.

\- J'ai horreur que tu utilise mon prénom et tu le sais très bien.

\- Justement Yuya, fit-il dans un grand sourire hypocrite.

\- Gamin... marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons pour s'éloigner, suivie du regard par Shibutani jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

\- Il te plait bien Tegoshi, hein Subaru ? demanda alors le balafré en riant.

\- Il est sublime...

\- Je te préviens, tu perds ton temps, dit le troisième larron. Il est plus froid qu'un iceberg.

\- Aucune importance. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux quand je le veux.

Ayant dit cela, il se mit à le suivre et s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser sa barque à l'eau. Sentant une présence derrière il, le jeune capitaine se retourna et le vit.

\- Oui ? fit-il, méfiant.

Sûr de lui et de son charme, Shibutani l'attrapa par la taille sans répondre et lui plaqua un baiser possessif sur les lèvres. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère indomptable du jeune homme, qui répliqua immédiatement en lui collant un grand coup de genou dans le bas-ventre, avant de lâcher, glacial :

\- Tu apprendras une chose à mon sujet Shibutani... C'est que nul ne me touche sans mon consentement. Et tu ne l'obtiendras jamais. Même si tu étais le dernier homme sur Terre.

Ayant dit cela, il poussa sa barque à l'eau, sauta dedans et rama jusqu'à son navire.

Pendant ce temps, sur le bateau…

\- Hé les gars, ya plus personne pour protéger la fillette... fit Masuda à l'intention de ses camarades, en regardant Tatsuya d'un air mauvais.

Mais celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, ne l'entendit pas.

\- Alors fillette... ta protectrice n'est plus là... fit l'un des pirates en s'approchant de lui.

L'assassin se retourna en plissant les yeux, prenant lentement appuis sur le rebord pour bondir au cas où.

Masuda fit alors un signe aux autres et tous se jetèrent sur lui, bien décidés à se venger. Aussitôt, l'assassin bondit pour esquiver mais se fit tout de même attraper et se débattit comme un beau diable, se prenant de nombreux coups au visage et hurlant quand quelqu'un frappait sa plaie.

Ivres de bagarre et de vengeance, les pirates s'en donnèrent à cœur joie un bon moment et l'assassin finit par être incapable de bouger. Ses côtes craquant successivement, il cracha un flot de sang sur le premier venu, essayant de rendre les coups.

\- Heu... les gars, on va p'têt arrêter là, réagit Masuda au bout d'un moment. Il est salement amoché et on va s'faire incendier par le capitaine...

Comme un seul homme, les marins lâchèrent leur victime et s'écartèrent, laissant l'assassin s'écrouler à plat ventre, déchiré de souffrance. Étant donné le mal que lui causait chaque respiration, il avait certainement des côtes cassées… de plus, sa blessure s'était rouverte, il avait les lèvres aussi éclatées que son arcade sourcilière et il était couvert d'hématomes.

\- Le capitaine ! Il revient ! s'exclama alors l'un des hommes en voyant Yuya ramer vers le bateau. Tous aux abris !

En effet, le jeune homme était parvenu à côté du navire et grimpait déjà l'échelle de corde. Sa tête apparut au dessus du bastingage et il sauta souplement sur le pont.

\- Tout s'est bien passé en mon abs...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car son regard venait de se poser sur Tatsuya. Il tourna alors très lentement la tête vers Masuda.

\- Qui... est responsable... de ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Courageux mais pas téméraires, les pirates reculèrent prudemment, sachant que les rares colères du jeune homme étaient dévastatrices.

\- QUI ?! rugit alors Tegoshi d'une voix empreinte d'une extrême autorité.

Masuda, qui savait qu'il valait mieux avouer pour éviter une catastrophe, finit par lâcher :

\- Nous tous capitaine.

\- Et qu'avais-je ordonné Masuda-san ?

L'homme, embarrassé, préféra ne pas répondre. Le jeune capitaine bondit alors sur lui, lui cassa la figure et fusilla les autres du regard.

\- Le prochain qui le touche finira PENDU A LA GRANDE VERGUE ! JE ME FAIS BIEN COMPRENDRE CETTE FOIS ?!

Peu rassurés, car ils savaient qu'il en était capable, tous hochèrent la tête.

\- Transportez-le dans ma cabine et faites doucement, ordonna-t-il à son second.

N'osant rien dire de plus étant donné leurs torts, les marins obéirent, puis il dit encore :

\- Sortez maintenant, fit-il encore d'un ton de commandement, et apportez-moi de quoi le soigner convenablement.

\- Oui capitaine, fit Masuda, avant de s'exécuter.

Il revint quelques minutes après avec le nécessaire et s'entendit ordonner de sortir.

\- Capitaine... essaya-t-il afin de justifier leur comportement.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- SORTEZ ! cria-t-il en le fixant, la voix pleine de rage difficilement contenue.

Juge plus prudent d'obéir, le marin quitta la pièce.

Il reporta alors son attention sur l'assassin à demi-inconscient, qui respirait difficilement et entreprit de soigner de son mieux tout ce qu'il pouvait.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre... dit-il tout en s'activant, mais je suis désolé de ce qu'ils t'ont fait. J'aurais dû savoir qu'ils profiteraient de mon absence pour te tomber dessus...

Sans qu'il le sache, son patient sombra dans l'inconscience tandis qu'il poursuivait :

\- Je prends sur moi la faute de mon équipage. Je vais veiller sur toi désormais.

Deux jours plus tard, l'assassin entrouvrit difficilement les yeux, le corps encore perclus de douleur et aperçut tout près du sien le visage de Yuya qui essayait de le faire boire. Pourtant il ne réagit pas, alors que quelques jours auparavant, il aurait outrageusement profité de la situation.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qu'ils t'ont fait, dit-il en souriant doucement. Je leur ai mis une telle raclée qu'ils ne sont pas près de recommencer.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder en pensant :

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais là... J'étais tellement fier de ma position d'assassin doué... Doué... Tu parles... Un minable, c'est tout ce que je suis. C'est ridicule... Réduis à rester là, blessé et pas fichu de bouger... Je n'aurai plus jamais de contrat. La guilde a déjà du me renvoyer..._

\- Évite de bouger, lui recommanda-t-il. Je crois que tu as des côtes cassées. Tu va rester dormir ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri.

Complètement abattu par ses pensées, il referma les yeux et le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'autres personnes que ses marins, se méprit sur sa réaction.

\- Ca ne te convient pas ? Tu peux retourner là-bas mais tu guériras moins vite.

\- Là-bas, je ne suis plus qu'un nom à effacer... finit-il par répliquer d'une voix rendue rauque par la fatigue.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il eût un petit rire, qui fut interrompu par une quinte de toux.

\- Je suis fini... Tu pourrais me tuer, ça serait pareil...

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de te tuer Tatsuya... rétorqua-t-il, utilisant son prénom pour la seconde fois seulement depuis son arrivée sur le bateau.

L'assassin, qui avait entrouvert les yeux en l'entendant, la regarda une nouvelle fois puis referma les paupières, totalement déprimé par ses échecs et sa condition de prisonnier.

\- Repose-toi, dit encore Tegoshi d'un ton dans lequel se mêlaient compassion et douceur. Je veille sur toi.

Étonné de sa soudaine douceur alors que son geôlier était un vrai iceberg en temps normal, l'assassin se contenta de soupirer et se laissa aller dans le lit.

Le jeune capitaine quitta alors la pièce en le laissant seul et sortit sur le pont, de nouveau glacial. Il n'était pas prêt de pardonner leur comportement aussi brutal que bestial à ses hommes.

Le voyant se diriger vers la barre, Masuda la lui laissa, puis tenta de nouveau de se justifier.

\- Capitaine, nous... commença-t-il.

\- Silence Pas un mot ou je pourrais revenir sur ma décision de ne pendre personne pour ça.

La menace fit effet et l'homme déglutit péniblement avant de s'éloigner.

Ayant superbement ignoré ses hommes pendant toute la journée, Yuya se dirigea vers sa cabine et commença à se préparer pour la nuit, ayant, dans sa contrariété, presque oublié la présence de l'assassin.

\- Je suis là, tu sais... fit ce dernier, les yeux fermés.

\- Je sais, merci, répondit-il après avoir sursauté car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle. Est ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui, seulement vêtu de sa chemise et de son pantalon.

\- Non.

Et c'était la vérité car, complètement déprimé, il n'avait envie de rien à part redevenir un enfant qui aurait encore son père.

\- Très bien, fit-il encore.

Ayant dit cela, il ôta son pantalon et se coucha dans le hamac, puis attrapa son bicorne et le descendit sur ses yeux.

\- Bonne nuit Tatsuya.

Mais le concerné ne répondit rien, se tournant difficilement pour se trouver dos à lui.

Le lendemain, ce fut le pauvre blessé qui se réveilla en premier, toujours très fatigué à cause de toutes ses blessures. Il tourne la tête vers Yuya et, en voyant de quelle façon il était habillé, une décharge de désir parcourut son corps meurtri.

Un bras en dehors du hamac et ses cheveux dorés croulant à l'extérieur, le jeune homme dormait profondément. Il la regarda un moment puis, cédant à son impulsion, se redressa en grimaçant de souffrance. Au prix de nombreux efforts, il parvint à atteindre le hamac et glissa la main dans les longues mèches blondes, l'effort le faisant légèrement trembler. C'est alors que Tegoshi bougea dans son sommeil, emprisonnant la main de l'assassin sous sa tête.

 _Zut... oh et puis merde,_ pensa-t-il avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Soupirant doucement, il sourit dans son sommeil au grand étonnement de Tatsuya, qui haussa un sourcil.

 _Je deviens con et sentimental..._ se dit-il.

Le capitaine finit par se réveiller et le vit alors tout près de lui. Il cligna des yeux.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- A vrai dire, je pensais retourner me coucher avant de m'écrouler totalement, mais ma main est sous votre tête.

Le jeune capitaine se redressa alors sur un coude en grimaçant à cause de sa blessure, le libérant du même coup.

\- Tu n'aurais même pas dû te lever. Et qu'est ce que ta main faisait sous ma tête, on peut savoir ?

Sans répondre, il se contenta d'arborer un petit sourire en coin, puis se détourna pour retourner s'allonger.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, reprit Yuya sur un ton tranquille. Et depuis quand tu me vouvoie ?

\- Depuis que j'en ai envie, rétorqua-t-il en se rallongeant, avant de rabattre les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et de se tourner pour lui faire dos.

Haussant les épaules, il se laissa glisser du hamac, puis enfila ses affaires et ses bottes et sortit de la pièce pour monter sur le pont, annonçant à ses hommes qu'il allait se laver à la source. Il redescendit donc dans la barque qui avait été amarrée après son retour et repartit sur l'île, sachant que les autres capitaines avaient mis les voiles depuis longtemps.

En l'entendant, l'assassin remonta un peu plus les couvertures, ayant l'impression d'avoir un poids sur le cœur. Il n'avait jamais pu faire confiance à personne, même pas à sa propre mère et s'était toujours comporté comme un salaud fini en retour, pour se venger, se soulager. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi il s'intéressait autant à Tegoshi qui n'était, après tout, que l'objet d'un contrat. Il se sentit alors très seul et ferma les yeux en sentant des larmes depuis bien longtemps absentes lui monter aux yeux en étant au chaud comme ça dans un vrai lit. Il avait l'impression de redevenir petit, d'attendre son père qui devait venir le voir. Il savait qu'il était stupide de réagir d'une telle façon alors qu'il était ordinairement un enfoiré cynique beaucoup trop mature pour son âge, mais en l'occurrence, il n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage de sortir de sa rêverie. Il préférait continuer à penser au jeune homme. Il rêva de lui éveillé un long moment, puis finit par s'assoupir, blotti dans le lit avec la couette remontée jusqu'au nez.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Yuya entra de nouveau dans la cabine pour poser ses effets personnels. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son compagnon de chambrée et, le voyant endormi, il esquissa un sourire avant de ressortir prendre la barre.

Le jeune homme ayant laissé dormir l'assassin, avait fini par aller manger mais avait aussi ramené de la nourriture pour lui. Il s'assit au bord du lit et murmura son nom.

\- Tatsuya...

Encore blotti sous les couvertures, celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as faim, mais je t'ai ramené un peu à manger.

En l'entendant, il se redressa lentement et se passa une main dans les cheveux pendant qu'il lui tendait un bol en esquissant un sourire.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il prit alors le récipient et le posa sur le sol, puis prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Stupéfaite, il le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? demanda le jeune homme, trop étonné pour penser à dégager sa main.

Agissant à l'instinct, il se pencha alors sans répondre et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yuya était un homme, mais il avait besoin et envie de se réchauffer à sa chaleur.

Il resta figé un instant, puis se dégagea.

\- Tu es devenu fou ?!

\- Non, fit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

\- J'ai bien l'impression que si.

\- Non, répéta-t-il simplement.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue, mais ça ne me plait pas, dit-il encore en se relevant sans pour autant le lâcher du regard.

\- Et je ne joue pas non plus, déclara-t-il avant de se pencher difficilement pour reprendre le bol, affamé.

\- Alors à quoi ça rime ? questionna le jeune capitaine.

Il s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas l'avoir au moins frappé, alors qu'il en avait castré pour moins que ça.

\- Rien que tu comprendrais... répliqua-t-il en mangeant lentement, se disant que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer d'expliquer.

\- Je croyais que tu étais différent des autres... mais je me suis manifestement trompé, lâcha finalement Tegoshi avant de tourner les talons et de remonter sur le pont.

En l'entendant, l'assassin se sentit le cœur encore plus lourd et regarda le bol avant de le reposer sur le sol, à peine entamé. De nouveau déprimé, il se rallongea ensuite pour dormir encore tandis que, perturbé par le baiser sans vouloir se l'avouer, Yuya reprenait distraitement la barre. Si distraitement qu'il ne prit pas garde au cap et fonça droit sur les récifs.

\- Capitaine ! cria alors Masuda, paniqué. Récifs droit devant et on fonce dessus !

\- He ? fit l'interpellé en reprenant pied dans la réalité juste à temps pour repérer les rochers et faire virer le bateau en catastrophe.

La brusque manœuvre envoya tout le monde valser au sol et un cri de souffrance se fit entendre dans la cabine. Serrant les dents, la poitrine l'élançant terriblement, Tatsuya avait horriblement mal. Il essaya de s'adosser au lit pour se relever mais dut renoncer et, la main crispée sur sa poitrine, chaque respiration lui déchirant les poumons, se résigna à rester par terre. Il se sentait incapable de se hisser seul sur le lit duquel il était violement tombé.

\- Ben on l'a échappé belle... fit Masuda en se redressant. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive capitaine ?

\- Rien. Rien du tout, répondit le jeune homme, refermé, tout en hésitant sur la conduite à tenir face au cri de l'assassin.

 _Que t'importe qu'il ait mal ? C'est juste un prisonnier et il est comme les autres, tu en as eu la preuve tout à l'heure !_ lui dit alors une petite voix diabolique dans le fond de son esprit.

Mais Yuya secoua la tête et décida de ne pas écouter sa voix intérieure. Il redescendit donc dans sa cabine après avoir laissé la barre à son second et s'approcha de l'assassin pour l'aider à se recoucher.

\- C'est ma faute... pardon... s'excusa-t-il en l'aidant à reprendre place sur la couchette.

\- C'est... votre bateau... articula-t-il péniblement, la respiration hachée, en se mettant en chien de fusil.

Le visage crispé, il tremblait d'une douleur qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et cela attendrit le jeune homme.

\- Non... J'ai viré brusquement parce que je n'avais pas vu les rochers...

\- C'est rien... dit-il après quelques minutes, en se relâchant enfin, de nouveau abattu.

Il avait espéré trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de Tegoshi mais il se morigéna en se disant qu'il était stupide.

De son côté, cherchant quoi faire mais sachant qu'en réalité il ne pouvait rien pour le soulager, le jeune capitaine posa simplement sa main sur la sienne et, sans un mot, il posa la sienne par-dessus, la recouvrant presque entièrement.

\- Tu as les mains glacées... remarqua alors le pirate. Tu as froid ?

 _Oh oui... mais pas aux mains..._ pensa-t-il en sentant stupidement les larmes lui monter de nouveaux aux yeux.

Il ferma alors les paupières pour les dissimuler et, craignant qu'il ne prenne froid en plus du reste, Yuya se leva pour venir s'allonger tout contre lui et lui communiquer de sa chaleur. Il remonta ensuite la couette sur eux deux et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Essaye de dormir...

Bouleversé par ce contact sans se l'expliquer, l'assassin le prit alors dans ses bras, l'attirant doucement contre lui en murmurant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- J'ai dis "merci", c'est tout.

\- Oh... De rien...

Ayant dit cela, il ferma les yeux à son tour et l'assassin frotta légèrement sa tête contre la sienne, les paupières closes. Il se sentait enfin un peu réchauffé et consolé.

 _Est-ce que tu sera celui qui m'apprendra à aimer à nouveau... ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Tegoshi ayant fini par glisser dans le sommeil, il le regarda dormir un long moment, embrassant régulièrement son visage et caressant ses cheveux en murmurant des mots doux et affectueux. Il se découvrait tendre à son contact, ce qui le surprenait lui-même.

Souriant et détendu dans son sommeil, le jeune captaine chercha sa chaleur comme un chaton et il posa un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Yuya… souffla-t-il.

Comme l'interpelé poussait un petit soupir et entrouvrait légèrement les lèvres, l'assassin n'hésita pas et alla l'embrasser avec une grande douceur.

\- Tatsuya… murmura-t-il en souriant dans son sommeil.

 _L'iceberg serait-il moins froid qu'il n'y parait ?_ se demanda alors le concerné, étonné, avant de répondre en chuchotant :

 _-_ Je suis là...

Rassuré par sa présence, sa chaleur bien qu'il soit toujours dans un profond sommeil, Tegoshi nicha son nez dans le creux de son épaule et, bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre, l'assassin lui souffla quand même :

\- Je veux que tu m'aime Yuya...

Le lendemain matin, encore à moitié endormi, l'assassin entrouvrit les yeux et sourit. N'ayant pas remarqué qu'il ne dormait plus, il embrassa doucement son voisin de lit sur le front, puis posa sa joue sur son crâne en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Yuya... murmura-t-il.

\- Oui ? fit alors ce dernier, la voix encore pleine de sommeil.

Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse, l'assassin sursauta, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Puis, ayant besoin de douceur, il caressa son dos en embrassant son visage et le jeune capitaine n'eût pas le courage de le repousser, levant même la main pour caresser ses cheveux. Ravi qu'il reste dans ses bras, Tatsuya le serra encore un peu plus étroitement contre lui et, ne s'étant jamais retrouvé dans les bras d'un homme comme ça, Yuya lui tendit ses lèvres inconsciemment. Stupéfait, l'assassin ne se fit pourtant pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant comme seul un homme amoureux sait le faire. Tegoshi, pourtant passé maître dans le cassage de soupirants, se surprit il-même en ne l'envoyant pas bouler, lui rendant même maladroitement son baiser malgré sa voix intérieure qui lui soufflait qu'il était comme les autres et qu'il le laisserait tomber dès qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Après quelques instants, il détacha sa bouche de la sienne et murmura :

\- Merci...

\- De... quoi tu parle ? demanda le jeune homme, un peu ébahi.

\- D'être restée avec moi cette nuit... répondit l'assassin en le serrant brusquement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux pour masquer les larmes qui risquaient de déborder.

Lui qui luttait pour sa survie depuis vingt ans, venait de trouver un peu de paix pour la première fois depuis des années. Grâce à lui.

Quand à Yuya, bouleversé pour la première fois depuis des années, il lui caressa les cheveux et répondit :

\- Ne me remercie pas... c'est inutile...

Touché, il fit de même avec lui et lâcha :

\- Ca ne va sans doute pas te plaire... mais tu me fais du bien.

\- Moi ? releva le jeune capitaine, ébahi. Mais je n'ai rien fais.

\- Si. Tu es là, alors que tu as l'air de détester les hommes. Tu me laisse te prendre dans mes bras alors que je devais te tuer et que je suis un prisonnier. Tu m'as soigné alors que tu aurais pu me laisser. Je dois continuer ?

\- Comment pourrais-je détester les hommes alors que je vis avec 24h/24 et 7 jours/7 ?

\- Ca n'empêche rien. Tu n'as jamais eu de relation avec un autre homme... non ?

Mais le pirate ne répondit pas à la question, préférant revenir sur le reste de sa phrase.

\- Et puis tu n'es plus prisonnier. Si tu le souhaite, tu peux retourner à terre à la prochaine escale. Et je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je fais tout ça.

\- Tu combles le trou que j'ai dans le cœur, dit encore Tatsuya comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Abasourdi par sa déclaration, Yuya le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pardon ?

Sans répondre, l'assassin revint l'embrasser, avec une grande douceur, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste câlin et Tegoshi le laissa faire, trouvant ça vraiment agréable. Il ferma donc les yeux et n'ajouta rien.

\- Tu es un soleil... dit-il encore, apaisé, en la serrant étroitement contre lui.

Le lendemain, toujours dans ses bras, Yuya entendit de nouveau la voix insidieuse. Il regarda alors son compagnon, prêt à fondre mais se reprit et se dégagea sans brusquerie.

\- Je ne peux pas... Désolé Tatsuya... mais je n'ai pas envie de souffrir encore... murmura-t-il avant de quitter la cabine.

L'assassin se réveilla plus tard et constata qu'il ne se trouvait plus avec lui. Déçu, il soupira mais il se sentait mieux et constata alors que ses côtes avaient suffisamment guéri pour qu'il puisse se lever sans trop de mal.

De son côté, Yuya, qui avait repris la barre, était de mauvaise humeur à cause de la décision qu'il avait prise et aboyait des ordres à un équipage qui n'y était pas habitué. Au moment où l'assassin arriva, il hurlait sur Masuda qui s'esquiva sans demander son reste. Il l'aperçut alors et se rembrunit, ne sachant comment lui dire que ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente ne se reproduirait pas.

L'assassin salua l'équipage en s'inclinant avec ironie et tous le fusillèrent du regard, mais n'étant plus dans les bonnes grâces de leur capitaine, nul ne bougea.

Attendant qu'on lui indique quoi faire, l'assassin adressa un sourire gentil au jeune homme, qui se rembrunit davantage. Il détestait ce genre de situation.

\- Tu n'es pas en état. Reste à l'intérieur, dit Yuya d'un ton neutre.

\- Je suis guéri, rétorqua-t-il.

Le jeune capitaine arqua un sourcil surpris mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire, se contentant de dire :

\- Alors, aide les autres avec la voilure.

Un brin étonné de l'accueil pour le moins froid, Tatsuya acquiesça et bondit souplement dans les haubans pour rejoindre les autres. Pendant qu'il s'affairait, le pirate garda les yeux sur l'horizon, évitant de repenser au bien-être qu'il avait ressenti dans ses bras mais il finit par lever les yeux malgré lui et le fixa un moment, avant de reporter les yeux sur la mer en se traitant d'imbécile.

Il ne lui adressa plus la parole de la journée et, le soir venu, quitta la table sans cérémonie à la fin du repas, pour aller s'installer dans le hamac, avant de baisser son bicorne sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir le voir entrer, craignant de ne pas pouvoir résister.

\- Bonsoir... dit l'assassin en entrant dans la pièce, tout en refermant la porte.

\- 'soir, lâcha simplement Tegoshi.

Surpris, l'assassin haussa un sourcil. Il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais hésitait, d'autant que son compagnon de chambrée ne faisait mine ni de le rejoindre ni de bouger et il décida finalement de s'approcher de lui.

\- Ne me touche pas... dit alors ce dernier le plus doucement possible.

De plus en plus étonné, Tatsuya s'immobilisa, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Le jeune capitaine redressa alors son chapeau et soupira avant de le regarder finalement.

\- Ce qui s'est produit la nuit dernière était une erreur et ne se reproduira pas. J'ai eu un... moment d'égarement généré par la culpabilité à propos de ton état, lâcha-t-il sachant pertinemment se chercher des excuses.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama alors l'assassin avant de froncer les sourcils. Tu te cherches des excuses.

\- Non. C'est comme ça c'est tout, appuya-t-il.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Et pourtant… fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Alors tout ça, ce n'était que ça ? Du vent ? Un "moment d'égarement" pour le prince Yuya ? questionna-t-il, se renfermant au fur et à mesure.

Le jeune capitaine avait mal de ses paroles et s'en voulait de le décevoir, de lui faire de la peine, de lui refuser ce dont il avait si manifestement besoin, mais il refusait de souffrir de nouveau.

\- Tout ça ? Une brève étreinte et un baiser tu appelle ça comme ça ? Il ne s'est rien passé... fit-il encore en relevant l'appellation ironique.

\- Une étreinte et des baisers qui étaient plus que ça pour moi et tu le sais, corrigea l'assassin en la regardant d'un air écœuré, avant de se détourne pour remonter sur le pont.

 _Pardon Tatsuya..._ pensa alors Yuya en essuyant ses yeux pleins de larmes. _Je n'en pense rien mais je ne peux pas..._

\- Visiblement, ça t'as bien amusé en tout cas, Ton Altesse, lâcha-t-il avant de sortir pour aller dormir avec les marins.

Il avait à peine passé la porte que, submergé par la douleur, Yuya fondait en larmes pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il passa la nuit à pleurer amèrement, sans comprendre pourquoi il avait si mal et ne dormit pas. En remontant sur le pont, l'assassin entendit des sanglots et il resta un moment indécis, puis descendit le voir malgré son ressentiment.

Épuisé par le chagrin, le jeune homme hoquetait encore lorsqu'il frappa à la porte.

\- Qui... est là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée, brisée.

L'assassin entra sans s'annoncer. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer.

Il leva les yeux, ses larmes continuant de couler.

\- T... Tatsuya... balbutia le jeune capitaine tandis que l'assassin allait s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant ses mains dans les siennes en les frottant doucement.

\- Ne pleure pas...

\- Je... suis dé... désolé... Je ne le pen... pensais pas, mais je me pro... protège...

\- Te protéger ? releva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda-t-il, légèrement perplexe.

\- Pas... vraiment... mais c'est... compliqué et dou... douloureux.

\- Tu veux m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il très doucement en essuyant ses larmes du bout de l'index.

\- J'ai... honte...

\- Honte ? Honte de quoi ?

\- D'avoir é… été aussi na… ïf...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a... quelques années, je... j'étais le... le second d'un pirate jeune et beau. Je suis... tombée amoureux... désespérément... Il l'a compris et on a… passé plusieurs mois ensemble et puis... une fois qu'il m'a eu pris... mon innocence... il…

Il fit une pause, des larmes de souffrance perlant au bout de ses longs cils en se remémorant cette expérience. Touché par sa douleur, Tatsuya lui caressa les cheveux et le dos en le serrant contre lui, le laissant poursuivre :

\- Une fois qu'il m'a eu pris… mon innocence, il m'a éjecté du bateau... J'ai eu mal... tellement mal que j'aurais voulu mourir et puis... j'ai décidé que plus jamais je ne m'attacherais... de crainte de souffrir encore.

Tatsuya sentit son cœur se glacer au fur et à mesure de son récit, de peine pour lui... et de dégoût pour lui-même.

 _Je suis comme ça,_ se dit-il. _Et s'il l'apprend... il ne me fera plus jamais confiance._

\- Mais je... ne pensais rien... J'avais juste... j'ai eu peur... et j'ai voulu me protéger…

\- Je comprends... fit seulement l'assassin, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais je ne pensais rien... répéta-t-il. Rien de ce que je t'ai dis hier n'était vrai...

Tatsuya resta silencieux un moment, puis demanda :

\- Tu veux que je sorte de ta vie ?

\- Non !

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi, mais il refusait de ne plus le voir chaque jour.

Surpris, l'assassin haussa les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer pourquoi... reprit-il. Mais non, je ne veux pas... Tout est différent depuis que tu es là...

\- Différent ? En quoi ? questionna-t-il, de nouveau étonné.

\- Enfin... je m'exprime mal... C'est moi qui suis différent, je crois, déclara encore le jeune homme.

\- J'ai du mal à suivre ton raisonnement...

Il soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer... Par exemple… il n'y à qu'à toi que je souris.

\- C'est flatteur pour moi, même si je ne saisis pas exactement ce qui te pousse à le faire alors que tu as si peur de l'attachement.

\- Je ne sais pas... mais ça ne me dérange pas...

\- Moi si, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne resterai pas éternellement sur ce bateau.

En l'entendant, le jeune capitaine se rembrunit instantanément.

\- Tu te sens prisonnier... murmura-t-il, déçu.

\- D'une part, oui. Et je n'aime pas être un jouet pour passer le temps.

Cette fois, le jeune homme sursauta comme s'il l'avait giflé et souffla d'une voix blanche :

\- C'est comme ça que tu pense que je te considère ?

\- Parce que je suis autre chose ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire sardonique.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ça... fit-il, blessé au plus profond de lui-même, mais puisque tu te sens prisonnier... tu pourras t'en aller à la première escale.

Sur ces mots, il se releva et s'enfuit en courant, ayant mal au cœur à en pleurer.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de le retenir et, ébahi de cette sortie à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, resta sur place, avant de sentir une rage immense lui nouer le cœur, se détestant de lui avoir fait du mal, de l'avoir blessé.

De son côté, Yuya passa en courant devant Masuda pour aller à la proue du navire, fortement tenté de se jeter à la mer.

Ébahi de le voir pleurer sans retenue devant eux, lui d'ordinaire si fort, l'homme se douta d'une dispute avec l'assassin, soupira et lui emboîta le pas. Comme il regardait la mer de l'air de quelqu'un qui ne va pas tarder à se jeter dedans, il s'approcha doucement.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée capitaine, dit-il.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, pris en flagrant délit de faiblesse et de sensiblerie indignes d'un homme et surtout d'un homme commandant un tel navire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous j'ter dans la mer résoudra pas vot' problème.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que j'en ai un ? demanda Tegoshi, sur la défensive.

\- Y'a qu'à vous r'garder. pPas b'soin d'être bien malin pour comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi au juste ?

\- Qu'vous êtes amoureux d'l'assassin.

Stupéfait de s'entendre dire ça, le jeune homme sursauta :

\- Quoi ?

\- Allez lui parler ça vaudra mieux.

Mais Yuya secoua la tête et, sans démentir, déclara d'une voix brisée :

\- Il se sent prisonnier... Accostez dès que possible, qu'il puisse s'en aller s'il le veut... Je ne peux pas le garder ici sans son consentement...

\- C'est pas une bonne idée capitaine... répéta son second. Ensuite vous serez encore plus malheureux si vous le laissez partir...

\- JE VOUS AI DIS QU'IL SE SENT PRISONNIER ! VOUS ETES SOURD ? cria-t-il avant d'ajouter plus bas : Je ne peux pas le garder captif de sentiments dont il n'a que faire…

Ayant dit cela, il se détourna de nouveau vers la mer.

Secouant la tête, Masuda n'ajouta rien et alla prendre la barre pour les mener vers le premier port, sentant que son capitaine n'était pas en état de le faire.

Après un moment, Tatsuya remonta sur le pont, bien décidé à parler au jeune homme et, sur son passage, les marins le fusillèrent du regard, soupçonnant qu'il était l'unique responsable du malheur de leur capitaine.

\- Allez tous vous faire foutre, lâcha-t-il en traversant leur masse pour s'approcher de la figure de proue sur laquelle Yuya se trouvait à présent assis, bien trop près de l'eau.

Bondissant, il se réceptionna près de lui avec souplesse.

\- Nous faisons voile vers un port. Tu pourras y descendre et t'affranchir de ma présence... lui dit Tegoshi d'une voix brisée sans oser le regarder.

\- Crétin.

L'appellation le surprit tellement, qu'il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Crétin, répéta l'assassin. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veuille m'affranchir de ta présence ?

\- Tu as dis que tu te sentais prisonnier...

\- Prisonnier de ce bateau, pas de toi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que je me sens prisonnier quand j'ai les pieds sur le pont, à trimer pour un bateau dont je me moque éperdument et à obéir à un homme que je tuerai si je le pouvais. Quand je suis avec toi, ça change totalement.

Ébahi par l'explication, le jeune capitaine en oublia d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues pâles.

\- Je ne comprends plus... fit-il, perdu.

\- Ai-je jamais dis que je ne voulais pas de toi ?

\- Non...

Il tendit le bras pour chasser lui-même ses pleurs.

\- Je trouverai bien un compromis. Mais en attendant, je préfère rester avec toi plutôt que débarquer et retourner à ma vie de toute façon coulée avec cette histoire.

\- Mais si tu déteste mon bateau... objecta-t-il, non sans avoir noté avec tristesse le "plutôt que".

 _S'il pouvait choisir, il reprendrait sa vie... je ne suis que le second choix..._ se dit Yuya.

\- C'est le bateau que je déteste, pas toi.

\- Mais je ne suis que le second choix...

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de demander, en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu le pouvais, tu préfèrerais reprendre ta vie plutôt que rester ici avec moi...

\- Et bien contre toute attente, non, la détrompa-t-il, un peu rembruni.

\- Mais tu as dis "plutôt que"... dit encore le jeune homme qui, décidément, ne comprenait rien.

\- Et alors ?

Se sentant soudain totalement ridicule, Yuya se renferma.

\- Rien...

Il se redressait pour remonter sur le pont, quand il lâcha sans se retourner :

\- Je crois que je t'aime...

La brusque déclaration stupéfia tellement l'assassin, qu'il en rata sa prise et tomba, se rattrapant de justesse à la figure de proue.

\- Tatsuya ! s'écria le jeune capitaine avant de foncer pour l'aider.

\- Tu... commença-t-il après s'être de nouveau hissé.

\- Oui... confirma-t-il en rosissant.

\- Mais... tu n'as pas peur que je sois... comme l'autre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... mais c'est comme ça...

\- Je crains que tu ne sois déçu, avec moi…

\- On verra bien... Je me sens mieux de l'avoir dis en tout cas…

A présent mal à l'aise, l'assassin, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans des situations où il ne contrôlait rien, bondit brusquement pour rejoindre la proue, ressentant le besoin impérieux d'être seul pour réfléchir.

Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, Yuya se rembrunit, puis lâcha d'une voix neutre :

\- Je vais prendre la barre...

Ayant dit cela, il s'éloigna sans attendre.

Assis dans la cabine de Tegoshi, étouffé par les remords et les regrets, l'assassin se sentait incapable de lui rendre cet amour, tout bêtement parce que lui n'en avait jamais reçu. Il se rappela toutes les femmes et tous les hommes qu'il avait connu et se demanda brusquement combien de vies et de cœurs il avait brisé, combien de familles il avait détruites en tuant leurs enfants. Il se sentait de nouveau déprimé et abattu. Il savait qu'il avait raté sa vie de bout en bout, mais n'en prenait douloureusement conscience que maintenant. Il se souvint alors d'un poème qu'il aimait bien et se le récita à mi-voix pour se réconforter, ce qui ne fonctionna qu'à moitié.

Ne pouvant pas rester comme ça sans comprendre, Yuya, qui regrettait presque d'avoir ouvert son cœur et dévoilé ses sentiments, laissa la barre à Masuda, puis se dirigea vers sa cabine, où il avait vu rentrer l'assassin et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Tatsuya ?

Comme pris en train de faire une faute, ce dernier sursauta.

\- Hum ?

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement... dit-il d'une voix douce.

L'assassin grimaça. Il détestait ces mots.

 _Est-ce que les gens se rendent compte de toute l'agressivité contenue dans cette seule phrase ?_

\- J'ai l'impression que ma... déclaration t'as fait peur...

Comme il ne répondait pas, le jeune capitaine reprit en baissant les yeux :

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais mais je... En fait je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude des relations amoureuses et je... ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les gens qui… me plaisent...

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, dit finalement l'assassin en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- A cause de quoi alors ?

\- De moi. De ce que j'ai fais dans ma vie.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais tout, ce ne serait pas plu simple ? demanda en le regardant d'un air interrogateur. Je ne sais rien de toi.

\- Tu me haïrais...

\- Je ne hais pas facilement, rétorqua le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'as-tu donc fais pour craindre ma haine ? Certainement pas pire que moi...

\- Haïrais-tu un assassin tueur et trompeur, qui se moquait totalement des gens, tuait pour les familles nobles en couchant puis tuant leur progéniture ? Haïrais-tu un homme qui méprisais et détestait les femmes autant que les hommes, ne voulant que les voir disparaître ? Haïrais-tu un homme qui a détruit dans sa vie des centaines d'existences ?

\- Je n'ai guère fais mieux... rétorqua Yuya du tac au tac. Depuis cinq ans, j'ai pris de très nombreuses vies, j'ai pillé des navires, m'appropriant ce qui ne m'appartenait pas... et depuis lui je haïssais et méprisais tous les hommes pour leurs instincts animaux... Je crois que nous nous valons...

\- Tu n'as jamais abusé et trompé quelqu'un.

\- Non... mais mes torts se comptent eux aussi par centaines (il hésita, puis se serra simplement contre lui) Pour moi, peu importe ton passé, c'est ton présent qui m'intéresse.

Touché de son geste, l'assassin le serra contre lui, puis prit sa main dans la sienne, avant d'apposer sa paume contre la sienne en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens... Je ne sais rien de toi... ni toi de moi... Nous nous connaissons à peine. Mais j'ai envie... d'essayer.

\- Ce sera déjà ça, sourit-il, avant d'approcher son visage du sien.

Ill vint ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux, apaisé et il se coula tout contre lui en posant la tête sur son épaule. Tatsuya l'embrassa sur le dessus du crâne sans rien dire. Il était en manque d'affection, mais se souvenait aussi de son douloureux récit et se retint. Le jeune capitaine étouffa un bâillement et s'allongea sur le lit, le haut de sa chemise s'ouvrant un peu dans le mouvement. L'assassin sentit alors une brusque crampe lui nouer le ventre et il détourna le regard, le souffle brusquement accéléré alors que, inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui, Yuya s'étirait dans tous les sens. L'assassin se força à respirer lentement pour se calmer, mais sentit une nouvelle onde de chaleur le parcourir en le regardant déplier son corps félin.

\- Quelle journée... fit Tegoshi.

 _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire..._ se dit alors Tatsuya.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

Mais l'assassin ne répondit pas car, distrait, il essayait de s'imaginer le magnifique corps de Yuya sans vêtements. Ce dernier se releva alors et se dirigea vers le coin de la cabine où se trouvait son nécessaire de "toilette", puis retira ses vêtements un à un, restant simplement en chemise et commença à se laver comme il pouvait. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Tatsuya finit par s'approcher de lui par derrière et l'enlaça.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Yuya sursauta.

\- Qu'est ce que tu…

\- Shhhhhht… souffla simplement son compagnon, avant de se pencher pour embrasser son cou.

Ecartant ses cheveux, il posa un nouveau baiser sur sa nuque avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille, faisant frissonner le jeune capitaine qui souffla la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Il fait frais tout à coup...

La phrase fit doucement rire Tatsuya contre la peau derrière son oreille et il glissa une main sous la chemise de son compagnon, la posant sur son ventre tout en prenant le haut de son oreille entre ses lèvres.

Comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir, Yuya hésita un instant entre le repousser et se laisser faire, craignant au fond qu'il ne se serve de lui, mais choisit de s'abandonner sans réfléchir davantage.

\- Je t'aime... murmura le jeune capitaine, vaincu.

Sentant son cœur glacé se réchauffer en l'entendant, Tatsuya l'attira contre lui par l'arrière, déposant un flot de baiser sur son cou et le creux de son épaule, ce qui fit gémir Tegoshi.

Passant alors un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos, l'assassin le souleva dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant et le jeune capitaine se laissa faire, alangui et abandonné entre ses bras. Tatsuya le ramena alors sur le lit, l'allongeant dessus sans cesser de l'embrasser.

\- Doucement... d'accord ? murmura Yuya.

Attendri, l'assassin caressa son visage.

\- Si tu ne veux pas...

\- Si... je veux...

Rassuré par cette affirmation, le plus expérimenté des deux fit descendre ses mains sur les cuisses fines de son amant, allant mordiller la peau de son cou, ce qui le fit de nouveau gémir. Il plongea alors la main dans ses cheveux soyeux et le fixa intensément, gravant son visage dans sa mémoire.

\- Aime-moi Tatsuya... le pria le jeune capitaine.

-Oui... répondit le concerné en faisant lentement remonter ses mains sous sa chemise, jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il agaça des pouces jusqu'à les sentir durcir, passant sa langue sur ses épaules, puis ses clavicules.

Le délicieux traitement fit grand effet sur Yuya, qui se cambra en gémissant de plus belle alors que l'assassin achevait de le déshabiller, brûlant de caresser sa peau nue. En le voyant si abandonné, Tatsuya sentit une décharge de désir descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et passa avec volupté sa langue sur la totalité de son buste, posant ses mains sur ses fesses musclées. Les gémissements ne s'arrêtant plus, l'assassin ne se sentit plus le courage de s'arrêter non plus et, pétrissant ses fesses, abaissa sa bouche sur son ventre, titillant son nombril.

Réalisant enfin que le plaisir n'était pour le moment que d'un seul côté, Yuya les mains pour les poser sur lui, caressant ses pectoraux avant de descendre sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, ce qui fit soupire d'aise Tatsuya qui se baissa de nouveau pour capturer ses tétons durcis entre ses lèvres, les mordillant et les aspirant pour le rendre fou tout en continuant à pétrir ses fesses. Les caresses firent pousser une plainte rauque au jeune homme, qui se cambra davantage, insoucieux que son équipage l'entende.

Le plaquant alors contre lui, Tatsuya alla l'embrasser profondément, caressant sa langue de la sienne en esquissant quelques mouvements de bassins suggestifs. Etant donné leur position, Tegoshi ne put faire autrement que sentir l'étendue de son désir, mais ne fit rien pour le repousser. Au contraire même, puisqu'il murmura, tentateur :

\- Viens... Prends-moi...

A ces mots, l'assassin sentit une nouvelle décharge de désir lui enflammer le sang et se fit violence pour ne pas arracher ses propres vêtements.

\- Patience... souffla-t-il en portant une main à la bouche délicate de son amant.

Comprenant sans mal ce qui était attendu de lui, le jeune capitaine happa ses doigts et se mit à les suçoter un à un sans quitter leur possesseur des yeux, accentuant le désir de celui-ci, qui décida que les choses avaient assez duré. Il reprit sa main et glissa doucement unde ses doigts dans son intimité.

Bien qu'il s'y attende, le geste fit pousser à Yuya un léger cri de douleur, qui se transforma bien vite en gémissement dès qu'il fut habitué à l'intrusion. L'insertion successive d'un second et d'un troisième doigt ne provoquant rien d'autre qu'un gémissement de volupté, Tatsuya continua à le caresser de l'intérieur avec une lenteur calculée, cherchant à tester les limites de leur résistance à tous les deux. Indécemment cambré comme pour mieux ressentir, le jeune capitaine remuait le bassin sans s'en rendre compte accentuant les sensations provoquées par les doigts joueurs de l'assassin.

\- Tatsuya... haleta-t-il, déjà ivre de plaisir.

Alors enfin, il ôta ses doigts et, fou d'impatience, plongea en lui d'un puissant coup de rein. Geignant de plaisir en se sentant enfin en lui, il amorça quelques mouvements de va et viens, ses mains accrochées à ses hanches. Le brusque mouvement fit pousser au jeune homme un cri de plaisir, puis il commence à gémir en cadence alors que, les reins en feu, Tatsuya laissait libre cour au désir brûlant qui le consumait de l'intérieur, ahanant de plaisir. Appuyé sur ses avant-bras, il suçota ses tétons, les mordillant légèrement tout en accélérant sensiblement la cadence, faisant crier son nom à un Yuya fou de plaisir, dont les mains crispées sur ses fesses y imprimaient des marques rouges.

Grondant de plaisir, l'assassin se retira un instant, couvert de sueur, brûlant de désir douloureux mais souhaitant faire languir son amant et lui faire perdre le sens. Celui-ci émit une petit plainte de protestation en ne le sentant plus en lui, mais poussa un cri de jouissance lorsque l'assassin prit de nouveau possession de lui. Se lâchant totalement, il le prit avec fougue, le corps luisant de sueur et les yeux brillant d'une fièvre frénétique, puis se tourna pour le faire passer au dessus de lui. L'empoignant par les hanches, il le fit glisser sur son membre en gémissant de plaisir pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de le repasser sous lui et de nouer les jambes de Yuya autour de sa taille, s'enfonçant un peu plus en lui sans ralentir ni le rythme ni la puissance de ses coups de reins.

Ayant déjà joui deux fois grâce à l'ahurissant savoir-faire de son amant, Tegoshi qui avait totalement oublié où il se trouvait, poussa soudain un véritable hurlement d'une extase incommensurable, puis retomba sur le matelas, pantelant, alors que son amant se libérait à son tour tout aussi puissamment et retombait sur lui, épuisé.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remue ni ne prononce le moindre mot. La seule et unique étreinte qu'avait connu Yuya n'ayant guère dépassé les cinq minutes, il venait d'apprendre véritablement ce que voulait dire faire l'amour.

\- Je ne pensais pas... que ça pouvait... durer si longtemps ni... être aussi... wow... avoua-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Se mettant sur le flanc, Tatsuya caressa tendrement la courbe de sa hanche, puis passe son index le long de l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

\- Ton premier amant devait être bien mauvais...

\- Cinq minutes... à peine.

\- Et ça lui a suffit ?! s'exclama l'assassin en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait… J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais me rassasier de toi...

\- C'est gentil... dit doucement Yuya en s'étirant paresseusement.

L'assassin l'attira ensuite contre lui et le serra étroitement, fourrant son nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime... dit le jeune homme en bâillant, tout en fermant les yeux.

Alors qu'il s'endormait, Tatsuya en profita pour souffler d'une voix si basse que son compagnon ne l'entendit pas :

\- Moi aussi, Yuya...

Il aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse encore, mais préféra la laisser dormir. Il était soudain effrayé de ce qu'il voulait, de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce qu'il ressentait. Si un jour il rencontrait l'une des personnes qu'il avait brisées... Totalement perdu, il regarda sans le voir le jeune homme qui, complètement abandonné et confiant dans ses bras, soupirait d'aise dans son sommeil et il se résigna à se sauver comme un voleur.

Tandis que, toujours endormi, le jeune capitaine se serrait contre lui, l'assassin se dit qu'il lui en demandait trop et qu'il ne voudrait pas de lui. Il sortit donc du lit et commença à se rhabiller.

Ne sent plus sa chaleur, Tegoshi ouvrit doucement les yeux et l'appela d'une voix ensommeillée :

\- Tatsuya ?

Mais le concerné ne répondit pas et termina de boucler sa ceinture.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je... ne veux pas de cette relation, lâcha-t-il brutalement en essayant d'adopter un ton froid.

Le jeune capitaine écarquilla les yeux, comme giflée par ces paroles et bien réveillé pour le coup.

\- Quoi ?! C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie n'est ce pas ?

\- N'insiste pas, s'il te plait, dit-il encore, toujours dos à lui.

Ahurie, Yuya n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas... Pas toi aussi...

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas...

L'assassin n'avait pas le courage de se retourner et savait qu'il se trahirait s'il voyait son visage.

Yuya se refroidit alors, redevenant glacial.

\- Alors tu es exactement comme lui... Quelle idiot j'ai été de croire que tu étais différent... lâcha-t-il à son tour, plus froid qu'un iceberg.

\- Ne me compare pas à lui.

\- Et pourtant...

Le jeune homme se leva et récupéra ses vêtements, puis se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la porte en sifflant :

\- Tu redeviens mousse dès à présent. Et je te déconseille de faire le malin car mes hommes n'ont pas ma patience. Et tant que j'y suis... c'est "capitaine" que tu es prié de m'appeler maintenant.

Et sur ces mots très durs, il quitta la pièce.

\- Tu ne comprends donc rien ?! s'exclama-t-il en l'entendant.

Il était vexé et profondément attristé par sa réaction. Même s'il l'avait créé lui-même, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi violente et extrême.

\- YUYA ! cria-t-il encore comme il faisait la sourde oreille.

A présent d'une humeur massacrante, celui qui venait de redevenir le froid capitaine Tegoshi alla prendre la barre en se traitant d'imbécile. Décidément, il ne croirait plus jamais qui que ce soit. Il venait d'être trahi pour la seconde fois.

Intérieurement effondré, Tatsuya se dit alors qu'il venait de prendre une très mauvaise décision et resta un long moment dans la cabine en regardant le lit où s'imprimait encore la marque de leurs deux corps.

 _Yuya... Mon Dieu si tu savais combien je suis amoureux de toi... et combien j'ai peur..._ se dit-il, le cœur en miettes, avant de remonter sur le pont.

Décidé, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la barre pour lui expliquer, malgré sa crainte qu'il le rejette encore. Mais Masuda ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se plaça sur son chemin.

\- Où que tu crois aller comme ça p'tit ?

\- Dégage, fit seulement l'assassin en le contournant pour reprendre sa marche.

Mais il fut de nouveau arrêté par le marin.

\- Tu pass'ra pas. Le capitaine a donné des ordres pour qu'tu l'approche plus. J'sais pas s'que tu lui as fais, mais visiblement, du mal, dit encore le second de Tegoshi. Et ça aucun de nous peut te le pardonner, ajouta-t-il avant de lui envoyer un grand coup de poing dans la figure.

Sous la violence du choc, l'assassin s'écroula en arrière, la bouche en sang. Sonné, il se dit pourtant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et se releva en titubant, avant de bondir par dessus Masuda et de filer jusqu'à la barre. Mais le jeune homme qui la tenait l'ignora totalement.

\- Yuya ! Yuya, pour l'amour du ciel, regarde-moi !

Mais l'interpellé s'obstina à fixer l'horizon, sans plus s'occuper de lui que s'il n'était pas là. Il prit alors son visage entre ses mains et le tourna vers lui pour la forcer à le dévisager.

\- Ne me CONFOND PAS avec ton salopard de capitaine, tu m'entends ?! Je ne suis pas lui et pas comme lui !

D'une main, Tegoshi écarta brusquement les siennes, plus glacial qu'un iceberg.

\- Ne me touche plus jamais. Et je ne vois aucune différence.

\- MOI JE T'AIME ! lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il ricana.

\- Et tu pense sérieusement que je vais te croire ? (il fit un geste de la main et deux marins l'emmenèrent) Donnez-lui des choses à faire. C'est le travail d'un mousse. Et qu'il ne m'approche plus.

Furieux, il se débattit avec rage, le cœur de nouveau glacé devant son refus de le croire.

\- Tu me prends pour ce genre d'homme ?! Par le sang, Yuya, je ne devrais même pas t'aimer ! Ma fonction même me l'interdit ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ?!

Il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais n'osait pas lui avouer sa peur devant ses hommes.

\- Oh la ferme fillette ! lança l'un des marins en le frappant de nouveau.

Le cœur en morceaux et ceux-ci congelés, le jeune homme resta de marbre.

Tatsuya rendit le coup et se débattit tant qu'il parvint à s'échapper jusqu'à lui. Il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa brusquement avec passion, mettant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur dans ce baiser : peur, espoir, regret, amour.

Mais le jeune homme, trop blessé par son précédent rejet, ne se décrispa pas et conserva un regard minéral. Il le repoussa ensuite violemment et approcha juste son visage le temps de cracher :

\- Tu es sourd ? J'ai dis : ne-me-touche-plus-jamais.

Et sur ces mots, il lui expédia son poing dans l'estomac sous les ricanements de son équipage.

Désespéré, l'assassin encaissa le coup sans broncher et parla plus bas pour être entendu de lui seul :

\- Yuya, je t'aime. Pitié, crois moi. Et je suis... mort de peur. Tous ceux que j'ai connu charnellement n'ont été que des menteurs, des garces, des manipulateurs et j'en passe. Tu es différent. Je n'ai jamais aimé et été aimé avant toi. Un jour, je vais trop t'en demander... et c'est toi qui me fuira.

\- Tu parle bien pour quelqu'un qui m'a rejeté après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait de moi... rétorqua alors Tegoshi d'un ton froid.

\- Non ! se récria-t-il. Ce n'est pas ton corps que je veux, tu te trompes ! Complètement ! Tu as déjà oublié que je t'avais demandé ton accord ?! Tu as oublié ce que j'ai dis ?! Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas accepter d'essayer de... de faire fondre la glace qui enserre mon cœur ! Cette glace qui empêche tout !

\- Tu m'humilie devant mon équipage... siffla alors le jeune capitaine entre ses dents avant de désigner sa cabine du menton et d'ordonner : A l'intérieur.

Se disant qu'il l'avait perdu, qu'il avait perdu son avenir, celui qu'il aimait et son honneur, l'assassin se sentit totalement détruit. Il bondit alors sur le rebord.

\- Si tu ne peux pas me croire, alor je vais sortir de ta vie. Comme tu le voulais.

Il s'apprêta à plonger et à se noyer. Il refusait de vivre s'il ne faisait pas partie de sa vie.

Mais son geste n'eût pas l'effet escompté.

\- Oh pitié, ne me fais pas le numéro du désespéré... dit Yuya d'un ton agacé avant d'ajouter : Je t'ai demandé de me suivre je crois. Je ne me répèterais pas.

En l'entendant, il éclata du même rire glacial qu'il avait encore peu de temps auparavant.

\- Comme tu voudras... Ton Altesse.

Il lâcha ensuite le cordage et se laisse tomber en arrière, dans le vide, les bras en croix, fermant les yeux durant la chute.

 _Au revoir, Yuya... fier et indomptable capitaine pirate,_ songea-t-il avant de percuter violemment l'eau et de se trouver aspiré par le courant provoqué par le passage du bateau. Sonné par le choc, il n'eût même pas le temps d'aspirer de l'air.

Ne pensant pas qu'il le ferait, Yuya resta figée un instant, puis se précipita vers le bord en criant son nom :

\- TATSUYA !

 _Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !_ se dit-il en montant sur le bastingage, avant de plonger impeccablement à sa suite.

L'assassin coulait et ne faisait rien pour arrêter sa noyade. Il étouffait déjà, ses dernières réserves d'oxygène envolées. L'apercevant, Yuya nagea avec force vers lui, l'attrapa par la taille et essaya de le tirer vers la surface. Dans une semi inconscience, l'assassin le vit et esquissa un mince sourire, puis avec ses dernières forces, l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, se moquant de l'eau.

 _Je t'aime..._ pensa-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Commençant à manquer d'air il aussi, le jeune capitaine parvint tant bien que mal à la surface et attrapa la corde que lui avait lancé Masuda. Il y attacha l'assassin et fit signe à ses hommes de le remonter. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent pendant que, épuisé, il se maintenait péniblement en surface en attendant la corde. Il l'attrapa ensuite et se laissa hisser à son tour, puis retomba non loin de l'assassin à côté duquel il se traîna.

\- Poussez-vous cap'taine, dit alors Masuda. Il doit avoir d'l'eau dans les poumons.

Ne sachant pas comment résoudre ce genre de problème, Yuya s'écarta et regarda avec angoisse son second extraire l'eau des poumons de l'assassin. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à la recracher en toussant, pâle comme la mort.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, puis gifla son amant.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! s'exclama-t-il, au bord des larmes. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça idiot ?!

De nouveau conscient, l'assassin finit de recracher l'eau, reprenant lentement sa respiration.

\- Parce que… tu ne me crois pas, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Yuya se jeta alors contre lui sans se soucier de son équipage.

\- Idiot ! Je serais mort de chagrin si tu... si tu...

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle réaction, Tatsuya resta un instant figé, stupéfait, puis avec hésitation, il finit par passer ses bras autour de lui et la serra contre lui en fermant les yeux.

Content pour lui, Masuda fit signe aux autres de s'éloigner et Yuya lança à son compagnon :

\- Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille si tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience.

\- C'est la mienne que tu as faillis avoir... rétorqua-t-il d'un ton un peu pincé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas obligé à faire cette folie je te signale... objecta le jeune homme en le fixant sans quitter ses bras.

Il soupira.

\- Yuya, tu me traitais globalement de menteur, de manipulateur, de salopard, et tu ne me croyais pas…

Il arbora alors un air contrit de petite garçon pris en faute.

\- Désolé... Mais avoue que tes paroles de ce matin ne jouaient pas en ta faveur...

\- Je t'avais appelé ensuite pour t'expliquer, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il l'embrassa comme pour s'excuser.

Incapable de le repousser, il lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse.

\- Pardon de ne pas t'avoir cru... murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime Tatsuya...

Sans rien dire, l'interpellé caressa ses beaux cheveux ruisselants, piquant un baiser dedans.

\- Ca veut dire que tu me pardonne ?

\- Oui.

La réponse le fit sourire bien qu'il tremblât de froid et il se serra davantage contre lui.

\- J'ai le droit à un câlin ? demanda l'assassin dans un sourire taquin.

\- Ce que tu veux... souffla Yuya.

\- Même te déshabiller ? questionna-t-il encore Tatsuya.

Le jeune homme rougit mais hocha la tête.

\- Alors allons dans ta cabine... Ta chemise m'intéresse vivement, murmura-t-il dans un sourire en coin en désignant du menton le vêtement rendu transparent par l'eau de mer.

Yuya sentit une vague de chaleur la traverser et se releva, puis se dirigea vers sa cabine et y entra. Ayant besoin de leur communion de corps et de cœur pour se sentir de nouveau bien avec il, il le suivit.

De nouveau comblée, Tegoshi soupira d'aise et se redressa sur un coude en souriant.

\- Je t'aime... Mais... est ce que tu supporteras la vie à bord alors que tu déteste mon bateau ?

\- L'amour rend aveugle, non ? rétorqua-t-il en prenant l'une de ses mèches pour jouer avec en souriant légèrement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aime... Cela dit... ça ne change rien… Je veux dire… il va quand même falloir que tu continue à travailler sur le bateau... poursuivit-il, un peu embêté maintenant.

\- J'en ai conscience, ne t'en fais pas...

\- Ca m'ennuie un peu de continuer à te donner des ordres alors que nous...

Il s'interrompit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ca vexera tes hommes, si tu me faisais un traitement de faveur...

\- Hum…

\- Mais bon de toute façon, accepté ou non, je resterais ici.

\- Tu ne veux plus quitter ce bateau ?

\- Je ne veux plus TE quitter, rectifia-t-il.

\- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus... fit-il en rosissant.

Le jeune capitaine resta un moment ainsi, puis s'arracha à regret aux bras de son amant pour se rhabiller.

\- Je vais prendre la barre. Nous devons trouver un port où nous approvisionner.

Comme l'assassin arborait une petite moue en la voyant faire, il sourit.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne me sauve pas.

Il l'embrassa ensuite et sortit sur le pont.

L'assassin soupira et se rallongea. Yuya lui manquait déjà.

Celui-ci fit manœuvrer le bateau vers le premier port, le fit apponter et passa la tête dans la porte de sa cabine pour annoncer à Tatsuya :

\- Je vais à terre chercher des vivres.

\- Un bisou avant que tu ne m'abandonnes lâchement ? demanda-t-il dans une petite moue, comme un petit garçon.

Il s'approcha en souriant, puis l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il pour la première fois.

\- Moi aussi Tatsuya.

Il quitta ensuite le bateau seul et se dirigea vers le port sans savoir que Shibutani Subaru, qui l'avait vu passer et reconnu, le suivait, sa convoitise pour lui refaisant surface avec violence. Il attendit qu'il passe à sa portée et l'assomma. Le jeune homme s'écroula sans connaissance et le vil malfrat l'emmena dans une auberge où il prit une chambre dans laquelle il l'attacha au lit, puis il attendit qu'il se réveille.

Grogui par le coup, le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda autours de lui.

\- Tu te réveille mon tout beau... enfin...

Se voyant attaché, Yuya ouvrit tout à fait les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que... Toi ! Relâche-moi ! Tout de suite !

\- Oh que non... Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours... et c'est toi que je veux.

\- Crève charogne !

\- Quel vilain langage dans ton adorable bouche... fit-il en caressant ladite bouche.

Il en profita alors pour le mordre jusqu'au sang et l'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de le gifler violemment.

\- Ne me provoque pas ou il t'en cuira ! rugit-il.

Pendant ce temps, Tatsuya s'ennuyait sur le pont, trouvant franchement étrange l'absence prolongée de Yuya. Il interpella donc Masuda.

\- Yuya est toujours aussi long quand il va chercher du ravitaillement ?

\- Nan. C'est louche. D'habitude en deux heures il est r'venu.

\- Deux heures ?! releva l'assassin, stupéfait. Mais ça en fait cinq !

\- Ouais j'sais. Moi aussi j'trouve ça bizarre.

\- Alors pourquoi personne ne va voir ?!

\- S'pas nous qui avons une relation avec lui ne... et puis on a du boulot ici nous, rétorqua le marin.

\- Sous-entendriez-vous que je ne fais rien par régime de faveur ? demanda encore l'assassin qui s'était raidi.

\- J'ai rien dit d'tel. Comprend c'que tu veux. Mais je s'rais toi, j'irais voir.

\- Ce que c'est beau, quand même, la solidarité... ironisa Tatsuya avant d'ajouter d'un ton dur : Si on le retrouve dans un sale état, vous saurez à qui vous en prendre...

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour aller à terre.

Tandis que Yuya se débattait pour se libérer, Shibutani déclara :

\- Inutile d'essayer, tu ne pourras pas te libérer et personne ne t'entendra si tu crie (il s'approcha et lui caressa le visage) Quelle peau douce... Quelle joie ce sera de te posséder... Un homme comme toi n'est pas plus fait pour commander un navire que pour porter ce genre de vêtements... (il déchira sa chemise) La nudité leur sied bien mieux... et tu es magnifique.

Tout en parlant, il lui caressa le ventre et remonta sur son buste pendant que, fou de rage et d'impuissance, iTegoshi s'écriait :

\- Ne me touche pas, ordure !

\- Je vais enfin te posséder... reprit Subaru, une lueur lubrique dans le regard. Et tu aimeras ça toi aussi... Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mes performances...

Sur ces mots, il déboucla son ceinturon et retira son pantalon. Conscient qu'il était pris au piège, le jeune homme ne put que le regarder s'approcher en se débattant de plus belle, les liens lui meurtrissant les poignets.

Pendant ce temps, Tatsuya avait remonté la piste en un temps record, dans un état de fureur indescriptible depuis qu'il avait appris qu'on avait vu un homme portant son Yuya inconscient. Parvenu à la porte de la chambre, il explosa littéralement le battant, blanc de rage.

Le bruit fit se retourner Shibutani.

\- T'es qui toi ? Dégage ! ordonna l'homme, contrarié d'être interrompu.

\- Tatsuya ! s'exclama alors Yuya.

\- JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla alors l'assassin fou de rage en se jetant sur l'agresseur de son amant, avant de lui flanquer un grand coup de poing dans le ventre, lame sortie.

Shibutani, qui ne s'y attendait pas, se plia en deux, une intolérable souffrance lui fouaillant les entrailles et, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, il s'écroula, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin, l'assassin était couvert de sang. Il se calma légèrement en voyant Tegoshi et se précipita vers lui.

\- Il ne t'a rien fait ?! Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu es blessé ? questionna-t-il sans reprendre son souffle, tout en dénouant les liens, fou d'angoisse.

\- Non il... n'a pas eu le temps de...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et, une fois libéré, se jeta contre lui, laissant libre cours aux larmes de frayeur qu'il avait retenu jusqu'ici.

Ayant rentré ses lames, l'assassin caressa son dos en le serrant fort.

\- Mon amour...

\- Désolé de... craquer comme une femme... mais je... j'ai eu tellement peur...

\- Yuya, tu n'es pas obligé d'être fort tout le temps. Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas rien, n'importe qui aurait réagi de la même façon, homme ou femme. Et j'ai eu très peur aussi... Peur de te perdre à jamais… Rentrons maintenant...

Il hocha la tête et recouvrit le jeune homme d'une couverture, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener au bateau.

\- Vous êtes sain et sauf capitaine ! s'exclama Masuda en ea voyant dans les bras de l'assassin. C'que j'suis content !

\- Oui, Masuda-san. Grâce à Tatsuya. Vous pouvez le remercier. Il m'a sauvé d'un sort pire que la mort.

L'homme posa alors un regard reconnaissant sur l'assassin.

\- Merci fill... mon gars, se reprit-il.

Glacial, ce dernier le fixa sans ciller et, surpris, Yuya les regarda alternativement.

\- Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien d'intéressant, lui répondit son amant.

Fatigué par sa mésaventure, le jeune homme décida de ne pas chercher à approfondir la question et annonça :

\- Excusez-moi mais je vais me retirer...

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers sa cabine, suivie par Tatsuya qui venait de le poser à terre. Fatiguée comme rarement, il se passa la main sur le visage et, hésitant, l'assassin s'approcha de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux... être seul ?

\- Non… Reste avec moi...

Soulagé, il le suivit donc dans sa cabine et en referma la porte avant de laisser tomber la couverture qui couvrait toujours les lambeaux de sa chemise et de retirer ceux-ci, ainsi que ses bottes, son pantalon et son gilet. A présent dans le plus simple appareil, il attrapa une autre chemise dans un placard, puis demanda à un Tatsuya troublé par la vue de son corps nu :

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? J'étais sûre que personne ne retrouverait ma trace.

\- Je ne suis pas un assassin pour rien... répondit-il dans un faible sourire.

Souriant d'un air fatigué, Yuya se dirigea vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber, avant de regarder son compagnon.

\- Viens avec moi...

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et, ôtant ses vêtements, vint s'allonger contre lui, le pressant contre lui, pour le rassurer et lui faire oublier cette horreur. Le jeune capitaine posa la tête au niveau de son cœur, s'apaisant en écoutant son battement régulier et murmura juste avant de s'endormir.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime... répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement dans les cheveux.

Dans la nuit, Tegoshi, en proie à un cauchemar, s'agita dans son sommeil. Son visage était contracté et il se débattait contre un agresseur invisible. Réveillé par ses mouvements, Tatsuya lui caressa la joue, inquiet, en l'appelant doucement :

\- Yuya...

\- Non ! Non ! Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! s'écriait-il dans son sommeil.

Comprenenant sans peine la teneur de son mauvais rêve, l'assassin le secoua légèrement pour l'éveiller :

\- Yuya !

L'interellé se réveilla alors en sursaut, ruisselant de sueur et le visage encore déformé par la peur. Inquiet, Tatsuya passa sa main sur son visage, essuyant la sueur de son front.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Yuya...

Aussitôt, le concerné enfouit son visage dans son cou, ressentant soudain un intense besoin de protection et, ayant tout aussi envie de la protéger, il referma ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je suis là... dit-il encore d'un ton doux.

\- Maintenant et toujours, n'est ce pas ? questionna-t-il.

Il savait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup mais il avait eu tellement peur, qu'il éprouvait le besoin de le lui entendre dire.

En réalité, l'assassin n'en était pas sûr, mais il préféra lui faire plaisir.

\- Oui.

Rassurée par ce simple mot, le jeune homme sourit, referma les yeux en se serrant contre lui, avide de sa chaleur et ne tarda pas à se rendormir paisiblement. Il le regarda longtemps avant de céder à son tour au sommeil, apaisé. Mais soudain, la vigie se mit à hurler quelque chose et Masuda fit irruption dans la cabine.

\- Capitaine ! On est attaqués !

Yuya se réveilla en sursaut, tandis que son compagnon sursautait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Tatsuya.

\- On est attaqués ! répéta le second de le jeune homme. Un bateau s'apprête à nous aborder.

\- Quel est son pavillon ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Aucun capitaine.

\- Je n'aime pas ça... fit-il encore en sortant du lit sans se préoccuper de la présence de son compagnon, avant de s'habiller à la hâte.

De son coté, l'assassin enfila en quatrième vitesse pantalon et bottes, puis fonça vers le pont à leur suite, dagues en main.

\- A quelle distance est-il ?

\- Pas plus de quatre milles capitaine.

En entendant cette réponse, Yuya jura dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

\- C'est trop près... Je n'aime pas ça...

Mettant sa main en visière pour mieux voir, l'assassin annonça :

\- Et il avance vite. Le vent souffle dans leur direction.

\- Merveilleux... Il ne manquait vraiment plus que éléments se mettent contre nous... Bon, on va essayer de les semer, dit-il en courant jusqu'à la barre.

\- Mieux vaut d'abord savoir ce qu'ils veulent à mon avis, conseilla Tatsuya en le suivant. S'ils en ont après nous, on le saura vite. Il y a un code de couleur chez les pirates, pour communiquer de loin ?

Tegoshi secoua la tête.

\- Et si les intentions ne sont pas pacifiques, j'aime autant éviter de risquer la vie de mes hommes.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas son propre pavillon ? Tous les pirates ont des drapeaux spécifiques à leurs capitaines. Celui-ci devrait en avoir un également, mais il ne le hisse pas. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Aucune idée mais je ne pense pas que ça soit bon signe.

\- Des corsaires ? Des mercenaires ? insista le compagnon du jeune homme.

\- Possible. Il vaut mieux nous préparer au cas où... Du moins si je n'arrive pas à les semer... dit-il en manœuvrant le bateau pour qu'il prenne le plus de vent possible.

L'assassin alla se poster à la poupe pour surveiller l'avancée du navire et le jeune capitaine lui demanda :

\- Préviens-moi s'il y a du nouveau, demanda-t-il, concentré.

\- Ils se rapprochent. C'est bien après nous qu'ils en ont.

Maugréant, Yuya faisait le maximum pour prendre de la vitesse, mais peine perdue, le navire adversaire gagnait du terrain.

\- Laisse tomber, contre le vent, nous n'avons aucun chance, dit encore l'assassin en sautant sur le pont.

\- Autrement dit... Tout le monde à son poste ! Parés à se défendre mes amis !

Un sourire particulier, froid et avide de massacre, naquit sur les lèvres de Tatsuya.

Faisant virer le bateau, Tegoshi déclara :

\- Qui qu'ils soient, ils vont comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de nous attaquer...

Le silence s'installa sur le pont, tandis que l'ensemble de l'équipage observait le navire ennemi s'approcher. Lorsque tous deux se retrouvèrent bord à bord, des grappins jaillirent de toute part et des hommes se lancèrent à l'abordage.

Avec un grand cri sauvage, Tatsuya se jeta avec les autres dans la mêlée, dégainant son sabre, tandis que Yuya se frayait à coup de sabre un passage jusqu'à celui qui semblait être le capitaine adverse. Il batailla un long moment contre lui mais plus jeune, plus fine et plus agile, il finit par avoir le dessus.

Voyant leur chef vaincu, les assaillants cessèrent de combattre et il plaça la pointe de son sabre sous la gorge de l'assassin.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ?

Comme il se taisait, il insista :

\- Parle par le sang !

\- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? fit l'autre sans broncher.

\- Tu ferais mieux s tu ne veux pas lier une connaissance intime avec le contenu de ce pistolet, dit-il encore en le sortant pour bien montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Et si la menace sur ta vie ne suffit pas, mes hommes exécuteront les tiens un par un jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes.

L'homme regarda ses hommes, puis celui qui lui faisait face avec tant de détermination malgré son jeune âge et resta silencieux un temps, avant de capituler :

\- Je devais abattre un homme qui se trouve sur ce bateau.

\- Qui ?

\- L'Ange de la Mort.

\- L'Ange la Mort ? releva Tegoshi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Moi, l'informa alors Tatsuya qui s'était approché en entendant la conversation.

Yuya tourna la tête vers lui, à peine étonné, puis regarda de nouveau l'assassin adverse.

-Qui t'a envoyé ?

\- La Guilde des Assassins. Il a échoué. Il doit mourir.

A ces mots, Yuya regarda son amant sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas tué et j'ai été capturé. C'est la loi de la Guilde.

\- L'assassinat est réprouvé, précisa le capitaine captif. Si cela venait aux oreilles inadéquates, tout le monde aurait des comptes à rendre. Et de plus, aucun échec n'est toléré.

\- Ridicule.

\- C'est la loi de la Guilde, Yuya...

\- Et les attaques ne cesseront qu'avec la mort de Ueda Tatsuya.

\- Sauf si vous mourrez tous... déclara Yuya d'une voix froide. Dans ce cas, il n'y aura plus personne pour raconter quoi que ce soit.

\- On enverra quelqu'un d'autre. Vous ne serez jamais tranquilles.

\- Alors je tuerais tous ceux qu'il enverra.

\- Yuya, tu ne peux pas te battre contre une guilde entière... tenta de le raisonner son compagnon.

\- D'ailleurs, en quoi mon existence gênait-il vote guilde pour qu'il t'envoie m'éliminer ? demanda-t-il soudain à son compagnon.

\- Parce que tu fais de l'ombre à ses hommes. Un peu trop à son goût.

\- S'ils sont aussi incapables que celui-là, fit-il sans orgueil en désignant le capitaine adverse, ce n'est pas étonnant.

L'insulte aurait du faire bondir l'assassin, mais, sachant que la vie de son équipage était en jeu, il ne réagit pas.

Tatsuya resta pensif un moment puis, sortant de ses pensées, regarda le capitaine.

\- Je te propose un marché.

\- Lequel ? demanda l'homme tandis que le regard de Yuya passait de l'un à l'autre.

Sortant alors sa dague, l'assassin empoigna ses cheveux roux d'une main en les relevant et trancha alors la large mèche sous les yeux éberlués du jeune homme... et de l'autre homme.

\- Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais ? balbutia le jeune capitaine, interdit.

Les cheveux beaucoup plus courts à présent, bien qu'ayant toujours ses longues mèches sur le visage, Tatsuya noua l'épais trophée avec un lien de cuir et le tendit à son congénère.

\- Ma vie contre celle de ton équipage. Plus ceci pour le chef de guilde.

Ebahi, le capitaine récita :

\- "Quiconque me tranchera les cheveux sera mon meurtrier" Vos cheveux... ils signifient...

\- Ma mort, je le sais. Mais également ma tranquillité et ma nouvelle vie. Partez.

Interloqué, Yuya, regardait les deux hommes qui semblaient parfaitement se comprendre sans que lui-même réussisse à saisir quoi que ce soit.

\- Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

Serrant les cheveux dans sa main droite, l'homme expliqua :

\- Un jour, après une tentative de meurtre sur lui, Ueda s'est avancé au milieu de la salle lors d'une réunion des Guildes et a dit ceci : "A partir d'aujourd'hui, une seule chose prouvera que je suis mort… Quiconque me tranchera et rapportera mes cheveux sera mon meurtrier, car rien ni personne ne pourra les trancher sans que je ne sois plus en vie." Cette chevelure vaut son pesant d'or...

\- Qu'il possède mes cheveux signifie que je suis mort, sans contestation possible.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda alors le jeune capitaine en regardant son compagnon. Tu va devoir renoncer à ta vie entière...

\- Je renonce à une vie de haine et de servitude. Je choisis une vie où je serais libre. Loin des assassins et de la guilde, mais auprès de toi.

\- Ca me convient, dit alors l'assassin en faisant signe à ses hommes de se ranger. Je pars, à présent.

Les yeux rivés sur Tatsuya, Yuya réagit à peine au départ de l'homme.

\- Tu n'auras pas de regret ?

Il sourit en coin, passant sa main libre sur sa joue.

\- Ne te l'ais-je pas suffisamment répété ?

\- Si mais... je me demande si je vaux ce sacrifice. Après tout, je suis un pirate...

\- Et moi un assassin, lui rappela-t-il avec le même sourire. Et bien, capitaine, tu viens ?

Rengainant son sabre et son pistolet, il le suivit en souriant, puis il l'enlaça.

\- Prêt à me supporter, capitaine ?

\- Prête à t'aimer...

1 Solanacées : famille dont font partie les pommes de terre. Et c'est véridique. Comme ça vous vous coucherez moins bê… plus intelligents ce soir XD

42


End file.
